Descubriendo la verdad
by sasuysaku
Summary: Tras haberse encontrado en un descampado, una misteriosa luz los transporta al pasado, justo antes del amasacre del clan Uchiha. En esta historia habra.. celos por parte del Uchiha xDD ,secuestros, peleas, lemmon, y mucho, digo mucho Sasusaku!
1. Abandono

Lluvia.

Es lo que se veía a través de las ventanas de konoha.

Dolor.

Es lo que sentía una chica, con el corazón roto.

Impotencia

Por no haber parado al amor de su vida, yéndose, rechazando lo que le ofrecía y llevándose consigo sus sentimientos.

Estúpida.

Es lo que se sentía al haberle hecho prometer a su mejor amigo que lo traería de vuelta.

Sakura Haruno, una pelirosa de enormes y expresivos ojos verdes, claro, serian preciosos reflejados en la luz de la luna, si no fuera porque esos ojos estaban sin brillo, sin sentimientos que expresar, y para que, si lo había perdido todo en una simple noche. Estaba apoyada en la ventana, mira en un punto fijo en aquella oscura noche, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, como aquella noche, era la misma luna que día atrás había contemplado su intento por detener a Sasuke. Horas después de ese incidente, le izo prometer a su amigo que lo trajera de vuelta.

_En algún lugar del bosque de konoha, más bien en 5 lugares diferentes, estaban nuestros héroes luchando con sus respectivos enemigos, pero centrémonos en uno. Naruto._

-Sasukeeee!! –gritaba a pleno pulmón un rubio de ojos azules.

El pelinegro se encontraba sobre la cabeza de unas de las estatus del valle del fin, mientras que detrás estaba Naruto, cansado pos haber corrido detrás de el después de una dura lucha.

El azabache comenzó a darse la vuelta para encarar al ojirubio

-¿Qué pasa…. Perdedor?- preguntaba, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Naruto lo miro horrorizado, lo que tenia delante de el no era el mismo Sasuke de hace unos días. Este tenía unas extrañas marcas en el lado izquierdo de la cara, rodeando un extraño ojo de color negro con la pupila blanca.

Sasuke al ver que no decía nada empezó a hablar.

-Ya se lo dije a Sakura, no soy como vosotros, he escogido un camino diferente y si para eso tengo que entregarle mi cuerpo a Orochimaru, lo hare, con tal de cumplir mi venganza-dicia con la mirada mas fría de todas y con su cara sin sentimiento alguno, seria.

Naruto al acabar de oír lo que dijo se enfureció hasta que sangraron sus puños de tanto apretarlos.

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- volteaba y caminaba lentamente. De un rápido movimiento de Naruto, colocándose encima de él, cogiéndole del cuello y subirlo hasta su altura.

-¡No dejare que te vayas con Orochimaru!- le grito en toda la cara. Sasuke empezó a reír de una forma no muy propia de él.

PAM!

Se escucho. Naruto le había pegado un puñetazo tan fuerte que le salpico un poco de sangre.

Las posiciones cambiaban, ahora era Sasuke quien tenía a Naruto cogido del cuello sin que pueda respirar.

-Tu ni nadie podrá detenerme- espeto y seguido, le pego un puñetazo en la barriga, haciendo le volar y caer en picado por la cascada.

A partir de ahí Sasuke llevaba la ventaja, gracias a su sharingan pero después de un fuerte chidori, el dominio que Naruto llevaba dentro despertó, haciendo así que la pelea sea de igual a igual, ninguno ganaba ni ninguno perdía. Sasuke ya consiguió la tercera aspa en el sharingan, pero aun así la pelea seguí igual de que antes. Ya los dos cansadas y muy sudados y sin poder hacer mas técnicas ya que las habían utilizado todas, utilizaron su ultimo recurso, lo que llevaban dentro de ellos.

Pero en medio de ellos aparceció nada mas y nada menos Orochimaru, tenía una sonrisa malvada en la cara.

-Sasuke-kun… tardabas demasiado así que vine a buscarte, pero ya veo que etas ocupado- miraba a Naruto de arriba abajo.

-Orochimaru- Naruto apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Naruto-kun, ¿nunca te has preguntado porque cada vez hay mas guerras entre la villa de la hoja con las villas vecinas?-``¿A que viene esto?´´ pensaba Naruto, poniendo cara de tonto, no entendía a que venia esa pregunta, en medio de una pelea.-

-Supongo que es por gente como tu, que quiero los rollos secretos y apropiarse de ella-

-Te equivocas…- no le gustaba esa sonrisa-…es por tu culpa-

- ¿Cómo?-

-Tu tienes el Kyubi, y la villas vecinas te creen que eres peligroso, por eso quieren matarte o capturarte.-

-…-

Naruto dudaba, puede que sea verdad todo esto que le contaba, aunque viniendo de Orochimaru no se lo creía mucho, pero… En estos últimos días, las villas enemigas enviaban mas ninjas a atacar la villa o los ciudadanos.

-Únete a nosotros, Naruto-kun, y así konoha quedara libre de cualquier invasión enemiga y de peligros-

-…-

Sasuke miraba todo esto desde atrás de Orochimaru, no había hablado desde que había aparecido este, solo se quedaba mirando la conversación.

-¿Si me uno a ti…- las palabras se le quedaban pegadas a la garganta, como si no quisieran salir-…dejaras en paz la villa?

-Como quieras- decía con una enorme sonrisa, se notaba que estaba feliz, no se sabia pero se le notaba- Ahora que ya dejamos las cosas claras, ¿nos vamos?, tengo mas invitados, juju,- ``Definitivamente no me gusta este tío´´


	2. De compras

_Bueno antes que nada feliz navidad!!! aunque un poco tarde joujoujou (xDD) Quería dar las gracias a todas las que han leído la historia y han opinado^^ ahora voy a responder a algunos^^_

_**Tania56****:**me alegro que te guste, sobre las parejas, bueno la principal ya la sabes, las otras se irán dando^^, de momento es secreto. Jojjo_

_**Nekiitha:** gracias por tu opinión y tus consejos, he intentado seguirlos, sobre la raya, pues e intentado hacerla, pero no me salia u_u, los signos bilaterales, pues no sabia lo que eran hasta que tu me lo has dicho, así que he intentado seguirlos, y bueno, las tildes, intentare corregirlo antes de publicarlo^^ Gracias y feliz navidad!!_

_Bueno eso es todo, espero que os guste este capi^^_

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

Los primeros rayos del sol amenazaban con salir, las nubes se amontonaban en el cielo celeste, ocultándolos poco a poco. Con ello un nuevo día empezaba en el país del fuego.

Una pelirosa se iba despertando poco a poco, bostezando y estirando sus músculos. Miraba la ventana una y otra vez, observando el cielo, como esperando a que dijera algo.

Pov´s Sakura

Después de estar mirando la ventana una y otra vez, me levante y me puse mi traje ninja, acto después baje a desayunar. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras sentía que no había nadie, me encontré una nota de mis padres pidiéndome perdón por no poder desayunar conmigo , ya que tenían misiones que cumplir. Eso me puso mas deprimida todavía, camine hacia la nevera y me serví el desayuno, pero no probé nada. Cuando ya iba a lavar los platos oigo que tocan al timbre y unos murmullos que provenían de detrás de la puerta.

Con paso lento me plante delante de la puerta y la abrí de par en par, encontrándome con unos ojos azules de frente. Ino estaba a casi 10 cm de mi cara con una enorme sonrisa, detrás de ella estaban Hinata, con una sonrisa pequeña y tímida y Tenten, con una sonrisa no muy grande como la de Ino pero bastante ancha.

-¡¡Sakura!!- y se me tiro encima, por un tropiezo mío y por culpa del escalón, terminamos en el suelo.

-Ino, ¿estas loca o que?- le decía, desde el piso, y casi ahogada ya que Ino no se movía ni un pelo- ¡quítate de encima!-

-Vale, vale, y yo que había venido para sacarte de tu soledad- se levanto, fingiendo estar ofendida y dando media vuelta. Las otras dos se reían a la vez.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije no muy convencida, no me fiaba de ella y además no tenía muchas ganas de salir, preferiría estar en casa llorando en la oscuridad en vez de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Oh ¡Vamos Sakura! No puedes estar todo el día en casa lamentándote de lo ocurrido! ¡No es culpa tuya que se hayan ido!- salto Tenten, la verdad que me sorprendió mucho de la confianza que tenia, ya que solo hable con ella como… 1 vez.

-Tiene razón Sakura-Chan, no debes de estar en casa lamentándote sola, puedes compartir tu sufrimiento con los demás y no guardártelo para ti sola, eso te hará mal- que razón tenían esas palabras, la verdad que Hinata cuando quería, podía llegar a tener mucha razón.

-Vamos Saku, ven con nosotras, vamos a ir de compras al centro comercial para olvidarnos de todo.

-….Esta bien- dije no muy convencida- esperadme, me cambio y nos vamos.

Cuando ya estaba medio decente, baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta. Cuando me vieron, se miraron entre si, con una mirada cómplice y me agarrón, llevándome arrastras has el centro, a la otra punta de Konoha.

Llegando ya, me solté de un manotazo, y con voz enfadada les grite.

-¡Que no soy un muñeco para que me llevéis a rastras!- y me las quede mirando con una mirada que si matara, ellas ya estarían a cien metros bajo tierra.

-Va, no te enfades así Sakura, solo queríamos llegar mas rápido- intento calmar el ambiente Tenten.

-Si queríais llegar mas deprisa me lo hubierais dicho y habríamos llegado antes- y con esto ultimo, me di la vuelta y camine hasta la entrada de la enorme tienda.

Fin pov´s sakura

Ya dentro, las kunoichis se separaron, una fue a la sección de armas, otra a la de la medicina y la otra a la de cosméticos, así que al final nuestra pelirosa se quedo sola en medio del vestíbulo, siendo empujada por la masa de gente que se paseaba de una sección a otra.

-Genial, me traen para dejarme otra vez sola- paseo su mirada por los distintos carteles, donde te ponían el nombre de los distintas salones que habían, de ropa y cosmética hasta armas, y las pequeñas paradas que las ponían al final para no hacer tanto bulto.

Se decidió por una pequeña peluquería que quedaba enfrente de ella, la verdad es que le apetecía cambiar de imagen desde que se corto el cabello en el bosque de la muerte.

Estando dentro, la peluquería no era tan grande como la fachada de afuera, y la verdad es que no le importaba, solo contaba como te dejaban.

Pidió cita para escalarse el pelo y dejarse un poco de flequillo, le dijeron que viniera dentro de media hora ya que había bastante gente esperando su turno.

Después se dirigió a la tienda de ropa, donde se encontró a Ino chillando como una loca por una pieza de ropa. Con paso sigiloso, se fue alejando poco a poco de donde esta se encontraba, entrando en la sección de ropa ninja.

La verdad es que había muchas ropas que le gustaban, además, la que llevaba ahora se le hacia pequeña. Miro los precios, eran demasiado caros, pero como sus padres no paraban de hacer misiones, el dinero no faltaba. Así que se decidió por unos pantalones cortos color negro bombachos( son esos pantalones que no se te apegan y quedan sueltos), una camiseta de manga corta color rosa salmón llevando encima otra camiseta de tirantes azul celeste y por ultimo, en los pies, se cogió una botas ninja que le llegaban hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Se miro en el espejo del cambiador y se quedo alucinada, no podía creer que esa fuera la Sakura que ella solía ser, su cambio de estilo le quedaba de maravilla. Miro el reloj y ya habían pasado 20 min, así que se cambio otra vez, pago la ropa, y se dirigió hacia la peluquería de antes.

La sentaron en la silla que servía para lavar el pelo. Después de una hora y diez minutos, se estaba mirando en el espejo, la verdad que había cambiado mucho, seguro que su madre ni la reconocería.

Le dio lo que le debía a la peluquera y la felicito por el trabajo que había hecho,le dijo que estaba muy guapa, después de eso, salió y se encamine hacia la entrada, encontrándose con las chicas sentadas en un banco. Cuando la vieron llegar, abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos, parecía que se les iban a salir de las orbitas. La primera en reaccionar fue Hinata.

-Caray, Sakura, estas guapísima-

-Si, ¿seguro que tu eres Sakura?- le dijo Ino, con una sonrisa burlona. Se la quedó mirando, inspeccionándola, y se dio cuenta de que tenia un montón de bolsas de ropa colgando de sus brazos. Ella siguió su mirada hasta ver que era lo que miraba-ahh, esto, jiji es que había tantas cosas bonitas que no me podía resistir.

-Si claro- dijo, rodando su mirada hacia un lado.

-Pero Sakura, es verdad, estás bellísima, los tíos babearan por ti-

-Jaja Tenten, que chistosa te has vuelto- le respondió con sarcasmo- y vosotras ¿Qué os habéis comprado?

-Yo un kit mejorado de medicina, con mas complementos y mejor calidad-le enseño Hinata una caja enorme con diferentes cosas medicas.

-Yo nuevos rollos de armas- y saco de su mochila cuatro pergaminos enormes color verde.

-Pos yo… ya lo veis ¿no? Jaja- dijo, enseñándoles toda la ropa que llevaba en las bolsas- y tu Saku? Que llevas ahí?- pregunto, pero antes de que contestara ya estaba sacando la ropa de la bolsa- Caray chica! Si que tienes buen gusto- dijo extendiéndola hacia arriba, para mirarla mejor- ¡¡te la quiero ver puesta!!- grito emocionada.

-Tranquila Ino, mañana me la pondré- dijo, resbalándole una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

Salieron d e la tienda y cada una fue rumbo a su casa. Por el camino, la gente le miraba raro así que aceleró la velocidad.

Cuando llego a casa, subió hasta su habitación y tiro la bolsa en su escritorio, acto seguí se tiro en plancha en su cama, cayendo inmediatamente en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Mision al pais de la arena

Holaaa a tods, gracias por sus comentarios, aunque no fueron muchos(u_u), intentare hacer las capis mas interesantes para que os gusten ^^

Espero que os guste este capi^^

Byeee!!!

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

Era una mañana fría, al contrario que la anterior, por el horizonte se acercaban grandes nubes, amenazando con descargar todo lo que llevaban dentro.

Una pelirosa se levantaba perezosamente de su cama, sus pequeños mechones caían en cascada por su espalda. Se levanto y lo primero que izo fue mirarse al espejo, tenia los ojos rojo e hinchados, señal de que la noche anterior había estado llorado, pero ni se había dado cuenta, ni de sus sollozos.

Se lavo la cara, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas que le quedaba y se dirigió otra vez a su habitación, encendiendo todas la luces, abrió su armario y saco su nuevo traje, ayer se iba a comprar mas ropa, pero no le quedaba tiempo. Cuando ya estuvo arreglada bajo a desayunar, hoy tenía planeado pedirle a Tsunade que la entrenara, quería hacerse mas fuerte, para no ser siempre la débil.

Ya desayunada y sus dientes limpios, emprendió el camino hacia la torre de la Hokage. Por el camino se encontró con muchos de sus amigos, así como por ejemplo Hinata, hablaron un poco y comentamos lo de ayer, se pusieron a reír cuando recordaron como pudieron llevar todas las bolsas de Ino hasta su casa. Se despidieron con una sonrisa y volvió a caminar hacia su destino.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, ``¿Cómo podía subir Sizune cada día las escaleras? Iba por la mitad y ni sentía las piernas sentía.´´ Cuando ya estaba arriba. Se veía deteriorada, tenia marcas en los mofletes, como si no hubiera comido en días.

Ya mas calmada, entro por la puerta de entrada, atravesando un largo pasillo que conducía a la habitación donde se encuentra ahora Tsunade. Toco la puerta levemente, esperando a que le dijera que entrara.

-Adelante-

-Con permiso, Hokage-sama- hablo respetuosa- querría hablar con usted un momento, por favor- suplico.

-Esta bien, ven, siéntate- ofreció, señalando con la mano, el asiento que tenía enfrente de su escritorio.

-Quería pedirle un favor- dijo, ya sentada.

-Dime-

-Querría…que usted me entrenara-

-¿Por qué razón querrías que te entrenara?

-Porque…- se me escape un gemido-… no quiero ser mas la débil del equipo- empezó a soltar lágrimas.

Tsunade la miraba con compasión, le recordaba a ella cuando era pequeña, además ella misma cuando tenia su edad era también la mas débil de su equipo. Se levanto de golpe y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y dijo:

-Mañana te quiero ver aquí a primera hora, si pasa un solo minuto te quedas sin entrenamiento- amenazo, con su voz autoritaria.

Sakura subió rápidamente la mirada, con una sonrisa se levanto de donde estaba, se dirigió corriendo hacia Tsunade y le dio un abrazo. Esta al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se separo, inclino la cabeza como forma de agradecimiento y con un adiós y un gracias, se fue como un rayo por donde había entrado.

Estaba muy feliz y eso se le notaba en la cara, estaba tan emocionada, que a la primera que fue a contárselo fue a su amiga Ino.

-¿Cómo?-

-Que Tsunade me va a entrenar- volvió a repetir.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?- no podía creérselo, tenia los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca abierta.

-Haber Ino, que me va a entrenar, ósea enseñarme jutsus y todo eso-

-No me lo puedo creer- y le salieron cascadas de los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?

-TU NO ME VAS A SUPERARA, YA LO VERAS!!- grito de golpe, haciéndole caer al suelo.

-¿Pero que pasa contigo?- le dijo un poco enfadada y ya mas o menos de pie.

-No me dejare vencer por ti- le dijo, enviándole una mirada matadora, llena de chispas y señalándola con el dedo.

-¿Así?- le dijo retadoramente, enviándole ella también otra mirada matadora, haciendo que se chocaran las miradas .

A la mañana siguiente, ya se veía a Sakura y Tsunade en un solar, detrás de la torre del Hokage.

-Haber Sakura, empezaremos por lo básico. He oído que eres buena en el manejo de chakra, así que intenta concentrar el chakra en la mano.

-Esta bien-

Empezó a concentrarla en su mano derecha.

-Recuerda que no debes ni poner mucha ni poner poca, tienes que poner la perfecta para incrementar los ataques.

Estuvieron así toda la tarde, solo era concentración de chakra, pero Sakura con eso ya se conformaba.

Así pasaron los meses, Sakura ya tenia un control absoluto sobre el chakra, destrozaba rocas pesadas y hacia enormes grietas en el suelo, partiéndolo en dos. Además le enseño unos cuantos jutsus médicos, pero aparte ella, había estado leyendo y los había perfeccionado.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas desde que se fueron los chicos, Hinata se había marchado con su padre a un casa en el campo de los Hyuga, decía que allí estaría entrenando con su padre. Tenten entrenaba todos los días con Gai-sensei y con Ino, pues, después de que se enterara de que Tsunade me entrenaba, se dirigió como una loca a pedirle que también le entrenara como discípula. Cumplieron los 14 hace poco, pero ninguna de ellas los celebro, estaban demasiado entretenidas con su entrenamiento que se les paso.

Sakura aun tenia el pelo corto, desde que se cambio de look no se lo ha vuelto a dejar largo, y la verdad que era mejor así, ya que para su entrenamiento no le molestara.

Ahora estaban en una misión, los equipos estaban desequilibrados, así que Tsunade puso a todas las chicas juntas en un mismo equipo, seria el equipo 14, 14 por los años que tenían. La misión consistía en coger unos pergaminos de la Aldea de la Arena. Todas estaban muy emocionadas de ver al nuevo kasekage. Kankuro.

En la entrada les recibieron todos los ambus junto con Temari, se hicieron muy amigas, y se comunicaban de vez en cuando, con las palomas mensajeras. Se dieron un abrazo y dijo:

-Caray!!, si que habéis cambiado todas-exclamo, mirándolas a todas con una gran sonrisa.

-Tu también has cambiado Temari, no pareces tener tanto genio como antes- bromeo Sakura.

-Gracias Sakura- y se rieron al unísono, solo faltaba Hinata y ella lo noto.

-¿Dónde esta Hina?- pregunto, buscándola con la mirada.

-Se fue con su padre a entrenar hace unos meses, dijo que no estaría mucho tiempo fuera y que volvería cuando pudiese- respondió esta vez Tenten, uniéndose en la conversación.

-Ok, bueno, basta de palabrería y dirijámonos a la torre del kasekage, así que seguidme.

Empezamos a caminar, todas nos reíamos y hablábamos animadamente, recordábamos escenas de Ino haciendo la tonta o cosas que nos pasaron estos meses.

-¿Cómo le va a Kankuro?- pregunto Ino, avanzando el paso, hasta donde estaba Temari y Sakura.

-Pos yo creo que bien, pero el sabe que este puesto no tendría que ser de el- dijo con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida.

-Lo siento- dirigiendo su vista hacia el frente, sin decir ni una palabra.

Todas se perdieron en su mundo, cada una estaba en sus cosas, sin hacer caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que llegaron a la entrada, donde le esperaba ya Kankuro.

-¿Qué tal te va, Kasekage?- pregunto Ino en forma de burla

-Deja de burlarte de mi, si estuvieras en mi lugar no estarías tan contenta como ahora.

-Jaja, lo siento- se disculpo.

-Bueno, pasemos adentro para daros la información de la misión- dijo ya entrando por la puerta.

Ya dentro comenzó ha hablar.

-Bueno esta misión en teoría era de nivel B, pero han aparecido una serie de problemas que la convierten en nivel A, y ahora os diré los detalles.

-¿Misión A?-

-Si, veréis chicas, la razón por que la misión haya cambiado tanto es…- paro un momento-… que los renegados de Konoha, han aparecido y robado los rollos decretos de nuestra villa.

-¿¡COMO!?- gritaron todas a la vez

* * *

Bueno comenten^^

Hasta pronto!!


	4. Choque

**Capitulo 4:**

-¡¿Cómo?!- Gritaron todas a la vez

-Veréis, ayer por la tarde recibimos una carta de ellos, amenazándonos con que nos quitarían los rollos esa misma noche, así que puse guardias de seguridad por toda la villa, pero no se como, consiguieron traspasar nuestras barreras. Aparte de que nos lo robaron, destrozaron varias casas, menos mal que no las habitaban.

-No pude ser- Hablo en voz baja Ino.

-Por eso os he llamado, bueno no sabia que os la habían encargado a vosotras y….-

-No pasa nada, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- le interrumpió Sakura.

-Bueno, quiero que recuperéis los rollos, son muy importantes, contiene técnicas secretas destructivas, y si llegan a manos que no deben, podrían destrozar villas enteras.

-Entiendo, entonces, ¿solo tenemos que recuperar los rollos?-pregunto Ino.

-Asi es-

-Entonces empezaremos enseguida, vamos- dijo Sakura con voz seria.

Afuera había un silencio total, cada una miraba a un punto diferente, metida en su mundo. Sakura fue la que reacciono primera y hablo:

-Tenemos una oportunidad y no la podemos desaprovechar-

-¿Qué oportunidad?¿Recuperar los rollos?- pregunto Tenten sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

-No-

-¿Entonces de que?-Pregunto esta vez la rubia, desviando la vista del cuadro y clavándola en la pelirosa.

-De demostrar quienes somos-

-Sakura…-susurro la de ojos azules-… entiendo como te sientes, pero si sacas esa rabia cuando estemos en pleno combate con ellos perderás, así que contrólate.

-Y lo hago, lo he hecho durante estos años, pero solo de pensar que volveremos a ver sus caras…- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que en sus ojos se le empezaban a llenar de agua. Para que las otras no lo notasen giro sobre sus talones y antes de irse dijo- Mañana a primera hora cogeremos la dirección hacia donde se fueron y partiremos, así que descansad bien esta noche y equiparos bien, esta va a ser una misión muy dura.

Corría por las calles, corría y corría sin importar que se mojase, había empezado a llover minutos después de que se despidiera de sus amigas. Sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. No sabía a donde dirigirse. Tenia los ojos cerrados, no miraba por donde caminaba. Giro una esquina y después otra, y siguió por una larga calle que daba a la parte norte de la villa. Se paro, no sabia donde estaba, se intento limpiar las lagrimas, y cogió aire. Miro para todos lados intentando encontrar alguna pista de saber donde había parado. Siguió caminando, giro la ultima esquina pero algo le izo caer al suelo. El impacto había sido tan fuerte que se golpeo la frente.

-Fíjate por donde vas- grito el sujeto de enfrente, extendiéndole una mano.

-Lo siento…-dijo tocándose la frente, le cogió la mano y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Aquel contacto le resultaba familiar.

Cuando estaba ya parada en frente de el lo examino, solo llevaba una capa negra, que le llegaba a los pies. Se quedo un poco extrañada, pero cuando vio la tormenta que caía no se extraño. Cuando vio que la persona que tenia en frente se iba a ir, se apresuro para decirle una ultima cosa:

-Etto… Gracias…-el otro se paro pero no se giro, asi que la pelirosa siguió hablando-Como te llamas??

-No te importa-atajo cortante.

-_Que humor- _pensó, un poco malhumorada.

-Adiós.

-Si.

Después de la ``bonita´´ conversación se acordó de que no sabia donde estaba. Se dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza y corrió detrás del desconocido de antes, pero no lo encontró.

-_Jo, y ahora que hago??-_dijo con dos cascadas en los ojos.

-Y a ti que te pasa ahora??-hablo la misma voz de antes detrás suyo, como había aparecido de pronto se dio un susto tan grande que su corazón le salía por la boca.

-Ah, bueno…-dijo intentando tranquilizarse un poco-…es que me olvide de preguntarte donde estamos

-Estas al norte de la Arena, que pasa, no tienes un mapa??-dijo con voz fría y sarcástica.

-Y tu siempre estas de mal humor??- le contraatacó.

-Tu no eres de aquí, verdad??- le pregunto, haciendo caso omiso de lo que le había dicho.

-No, soy del país del fuego.

-Y que hace una chica del país del fuego en esta villa

-Estoy de misión- Upss había hablado mas de la cuenta, se supone que estaban aquí en misión secreta y nadie debía de enterarse, pero es que el chico o hombre que tenia delante le transmitía confianza, como si ya la hubiera conocido.

-Misión?-_No será…_estaba intrigado por saber de que se trataba, entonces se le ocurrió un plan para sacárselo.-No será esa misión?-cuando vio que la pelirosa puso cara de sorprendida se felicito mentalmente.

-Tu sabes que misión es??- se sorprendió, ya que solo lo sabia ella, sus amigas, y los que participaban con ellas en la misión. Entonces se puso a pensar y llego a una conclusión.

-Tu eres un anbu de la villa??- intento confirmar.

-Anbu?-_Parezco un anbu??_ Se miro de arriba abajo-si claro, estoy patrullando, tu estas en la misión de la que tanto hablan??

-Si, bueno, yo y mis amigas- digo un poco cabizbaja.

-Ah, entonces no tendrías que estar descansando o prepararte para la misión??

-Si pero…-y entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado esta mañana, ladeo la cabeza para alejarlos- como ves me he perdido –mintió.

-Que torpe-susurro.

-Torpe? Vuelve lo a repetir-amenazo, crujiendo los dedos.

-Me voy

-Hasta nunca-_antipático._

No sabia porque pero ahora se sentía muy bien, después de hablar con ese desconocido, que no sabia como se llamaba.

El sol traspasaba los cristales de la ventana, haciendo despertara una pelirosa. Se levanto perezosamente, y acabo de abrir las ventanas.

Acabo de empaquetar sus cosas y espero a sus amigas fuera del hotel. Estubo pensando en todo lo que había pasado durante la semana, tenia la cabeza hinchada de tantos problemas. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de cierta ojiblanca.

-Hola saku- saludo

-Mmm?? Hinata!!- grito- Como as estado??

-Bien, jeje, un poco cansada-dijo, jugando con los dedos.

-Oh, porque no descansas y después vienes??

-No hace falta estoy bien

-Ok, ya sabes de que va la misión??

-Si, mi padre lo sabia y me lo ha explicado todo

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, esperando que alguna de ellas lo rompiera, pero ninguna lo hizo. Después de unos minutos, el grupo de chicas estaban otra vez juntas y después de saludos y abrazos partieron para la torre del kasekage.


	5. A la busqueda de los renegados

Kyaaa despues de años sin dar señales de vida, aqui estoy de nuevo y antes de nada quería deciros que... lo siento!! es que, vereis, unos alienigenas entraron por mi balcon y me succionaron y entre tantos experimento me robaron mis ideas!!! y pos me dejaron sin nada en la cabeza U_U Estoy preocupada por lo que podrian hacer con ellas, alo mejor y causan una guerra mundial _ jaja

Bueno creo que me he enrollado demasiado... ahora si, es que no tenia inspiracion, y tengo muchas historias y me bloqueo, con tanta tension no puedo pensar en paz _

Aqui esta el capi 5, espero que os guste...

A leer!!

* * *

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos os daré el informe de la misión-cogio unos rollos que estaba esparcidos por el escritorio y se lo dio a Sakura-Ten, tu estarás al mando de esta misión.

La peli-rosa los cogió y los guardo a la mochila.

—Hacia donde tenemos que partir-la impaciente voz de Ino no se hizo esperar.

—Todo a su momento-se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió-ayer por la noche nos llegaron informes de la patrulla que hacia guardia por la noche…-miro a la mesa y después a cada una de nosotras-…han entrado a la villa, otra vez.-

—Otra vez??!!-gritaron todas al unisonó.

—Pero que pasa con la seguridad de esta villa?? Ha este paso hasta los perros van a entrar y salir sin que lo sepa nadie, o peor aun, que os ataquen y no os dierais cuenta, porque seguramente estaréis durmiendo-Tenten estaba enfadada, que pasa, que esta villa no sabe defenderse??

—Tenten, tranquila-decía Hinata con una gota en la cabeza.

—Por que!!?? Como sepan de la seguridad de esta villa va a ver problemas, mas de los que hay-Esta se tiraba de los pelos, tenia sueño y se quería ir a casa, además se notaba que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Todo esto, Kankuro lo veía desde detrás de su mesa, con una venita hinchada en su frente, oía los gritos de la de rodetes y de cómo sus amigas la intentaban calmar.

—Que os calléis!!-la sala se quedo en silencio- ejem… tenéis que partir hacia el norte, hay habrá un viejo amigo que os dará las instrucciones de esta misión, ya sabréis lo que tendréis que hacer. Entendido?

—Si, señor

Ya estando en el bosque, preparadas para partir.

—Haber, escuchadme-las llamaba-este será el plan, por lo que e leído en los rollos-dijo abriendo uno y enseñándolo-nos tomara tres días llegar a donde esta ese hombre…

—Tres días!!-le interrumpió Ino toda exaltada-no puede ser, aver-le quito el rollo de las manos y lo miro de todas las maneras posibles-debe de haber un equivocación, a lo mejor has puesto el rollo a l rever y lo as leído mal.

—Que no!!- se lo quito de las manos y lo volvió a guardar-descansaremos solo para comer y dormir, así intentaremos acortar un poco el camino-miraba a todas para ver si alguien se oponía, pero solo se encontró con la mueca de enfado de su amiga la frentona.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo, cuanto antes lleguemos mejor, además, ya tengo ganas de que llege la hora-levanto un puño al aire y camino para el espeso bosque.

Todas sabían de que estaba hablando, era la que tenia mas entusiasmo de encontrarse con ellos, pero para Sakura, sabia que algo bueno no iba a pasar.

—En marcha-Y todas siguieron a la de rodetes.

Al cabo de unos horas, cuando el cielo se estaba volviendo de un color rojizo, pararon todas a descansar, en las ramas de un gran árbol viejo. Cada una saco un plato diferente de comida y se pusieron a descansar en silencio. Cada una en un pensamiento distinto.

—_Nee, me quiero ir a casa y dormir-_bostezaba la ojimiel-_pero por otra parte…quiero acabar esta maldita misión, darles una paliza y reírme en sus caras, mujajaja._

—_Ahh, mis uñas, mis pobres uñas-_se miraba las manos con pequeñas cascadas cayéndole por los ojos azules-_tendre que hacerme de nuevo la manicura, con lo cara que esta ahora, maldición! Joo._

—_Naruto-kun-_pensaba una oji-perla-_¿Cómo estarás ahora? Mas alto, guapo?-_cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, ladeo su cabeza de un lado para otro para alejarlo de su cabeza-_pero en que estoy pensando? Es mi enemigo, no puedo mostrar piedad._

—_Porque nos tenemos que volver a encontrar en esta situación? Idiota- _maldecía la oji-jade- _Ojala y no nos encontremos con ellos_.

Después de unos minutos de descanso, reanudaron la marcha, sus pasos eran mas ligeros después de haber comido y descansado lo suficiente para recuperar fuerzas.

—Ehh chicas!-les llamaba una pilurubia, esta estaba un poco mas atrás que ellas-Cuanto falta, ya quiero llegar.

—Acabamos de descansar y ya estas cansada, cerda?-se burlo Sakura por su falta de aguante-eres una debilucha-susurro por lo bajini para que no lo oyera, pero para desgracia de ella y de las demás, lo escucho.

—COMO QUE SOY UNA DEBILUCHA??!-grito Ino ofendida, acorto la distancia que les separaban y se apego mucho a ella.

—Uff...- suspiro la peli-rosa, preparándose para lo que iba a venir.

—Que te has creído, frentona!! Solo porque lleves unos meses mas que yo entrenando con Tsunade no te da derecho a insultarme!

—Solo he dicho que eras debilucha, nada mas, no te he insultado- se mofaba una ojijade- aléjate, estas invadiendo mi espacio personal.

Después de la pequeña disputa entre ellas dos aceleraron el paso. Las horas iban pasando y el sol se iba poniendo, llegando casi la noche. Decidieron acampar pronto, ya que se les dificultaría atravesar el bosque por la noche. Cada una monto su tienda de acampada, metida en sus pensamientos, pero un fuerte golpe las saco de esta. Todas dirigieron la mirada al lugar de donde venia, encontrándose con una pelirosa en el suelo, de culo.

—Auch-se quejo una pelirosa sobándose el lugar mas afectada

—Eso si que es tener la cabeza en el suelo- bromeo Ino, mientras le ayuda a pararse- Mira que eres torpe, frentona.

—Ya empezamos-rodo los ojos Tenten y siguió con lo suyo, la siguieron Hinata y Temari.

Cuando el ambiente ya estaba mas calmado, se decidieron repartir las tareas. Hinata y Ino irían a por leña para el fuego. Tenten a por comida, ya que se quedaron sin nada en el camino, Temari se quedaría en el campameto y encendería la hogera, mientras que Sakura iba a por agua.

-xxx-

—¿Dónde estará el maldito rio?-maldecía la ojijade, llevaba como media hora dando vueltas intentando dar con el y nada.-Uff, ya me he cansado.

A lo lejos de ahí, se encontraba un pelinegro reposando en una de las rocas, en la orilla del agua. Le salpicaban pequeñas gotas por la fuerza del agua cuando caia de la gran montaña, pero eso a el no le importaba. En su mano sostenía un rollo, con el emblema de la arena incrustado en la parte superior.

—Vaya perdida de tiempo- susurraba, recordando lo fácil que había sido robarlos, recordaba como había entrado, noqueando a los guardias, y después de entrar en la torre salió tan tranquilo paseando por las calles de la Arena. Entonces se encontró de frente con dos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. El encuentro con la pelirosa. Pensaba que lo iba a reconocer, pero descarto la idea cuando vio que no desconfiaba de el, hasta le saco información y todo.-Tonta.

Unos pasos se aproximaban a donde estaba, se levato rápidamente y se escondió detrás de las mismas rocas.

—Por fin!!- exclamo una pelirosa al oír el agua como caía en picado acantilado abajo.-No as podido esconderte de mi, ee??

Cogió la botella que tenia colgada a un lado del pantalón y se dirigió a la orilla del rio, muy cerca de donde se escondía Sasuke.

—Bien, no siente mi presencia-penso triunfante al saber que se escondía bastante bien y que podría escaparse de ahí, sin llantos ni palabras cursis. Dio un paso atrás y para su mala suerte un paso malo. Habia pisado una branca, alertando a la pelirosa, colocándose en posición de ataque.

—Quien anda ahí??

* * *

Os gusta?? pliss diganmelo

comenten, es que la verdad no tengo animos para continuarla U_U

Hasa el proximo capi, cuidense

os quiero!!


	6. Reencuentro

Bueno bueno, aqui de nuevo , ante que nada queria deciro una cosa, como veis he cambiado el titulo y el trama de la historia por varios motivos:

1- por que no sabia como continuarla y me han venido varias ideas mas y las e visto mejores

2-por que me gusta mas asi^^

Y otra cosa mas:

**Atencion: _Los que leais mis otras historias tendreis que esperaros a que cabe con esta, ya que estoy muy metida y no quiero ahora que se me vaya la inspiracion, asi que gomen, intentare ponerlas cuanto mas antes mejor, pero por ahora a esperar^^_**

Capitulo 6:

—Quien anda ahí??-grito al aire la pelirosa.

El pelinegro por otra parte, se quedo parado cuando la rama se desquebrajo. Veia como la pelirosa se acercaba a donde estaba escondido. Asi, que sin mas que hacer, llevo su cuerpo fuera del matojo de hiervas.

—Tu!!-exclamo la ojiverde sorprendida. El kunai que tenia en la mano resvalo de esta, aterrizando en el suelo, su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, casi saliéndose del pecho, hasta oia sus latidos de lo rápido que iban. Estaba estatica.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Sa-ku-ra-dijo, remarcando cada silaba de su nombre. Tenia que admitirlo, encontrándosela ahí no estaba en sus planes, y tampoco estaba en su plan enfrentarse a ella, ni siquiera estar ahora aquí. Asi que lentamente se giro pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso un kunai paso cerca se su mejilla.

—Por fin te encuentro, Uchiha-hablo la pelirosa, con el brazo estendido en señal de que haba sido ella la que lo había lanzado.-Dame lo rollos y no te pasara nada- sentencio.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro del moreno, tomo su katana por el mango y la desenfundo.

—Mira como tiemblo-se burlo de ella cuando la miro de frente. El filo de la katana lo tenia levemente apoyado en su hombro derecho.

—Por que los habeis robado??- intento sacar algo de información, sabiendo que este, seguramente, no se la iba a decir, pero igualmente lo siguió preguntando.-Que queréis hacer con ellos??

—No te interesa.

—Si no me lo dices por las buenas, me lo diras por las malas- se enfureció aun mas cuando vio como se empezaba a reír irónicamente.- Que te hace tanta gracia??

El pelinegro no contesto a su pregunta, lo que si hizo es embestir a Sakura por la espalda. Esta se dio cuenta y puso el kunai en el camino. Un choque de metal se escucho en el lugar.

—Si tu estas aquí, eso quiere decir que los demás están cerca, verdad??- cuestiono, supo que tenia razón cuando otra sonrisa torcida se escapo de sus labios.

El morocho desapareció de la vista de la pelirosa.

Sasuke pov´s

Me escondí detrás de los arboles mas alejados que había del lugar. No estaba peleando de verdad solo quería divertirse un rato, y quien mejor que su ex-compañera de equipo. Seguia tan charlatana como siempre.

Me asome un poco para verla parada en el mismo lugar de antes, seguramente intentaba detectarme, pero no lo conseguirá ya que he ocultado mi chackra. Despues de estar sentado un rato y ver que no había nada de acción empecé a moverme. Le comencé a lanzar una serie de kunais, que para mi sorpresa lo esquivo con facilidad y sin ningún rasguño, para ser ella. Asi que me impulso hacia arriba, mostrando mi lugar. Desde arriba le lance llamas de fuego. Los primeros los esquivaba pero los que seguían le habían dado de lleno, o eso creía.

Cuando aterrice en el suelo, me acerque en donde tendría que estar el cuerpo, ya que no se veía nada por el humo que había, me integre dentro con la guardia en alto.

De la nada apareció y con el kunai en la mano empezaba a darme estacazos, que con la katana los desviaba. Sus ataques eran rápidos y certeros, y con una inmensa fuerza que a cada uno que me daba retrocedía para atrás. Con un rápido movimiento logre desacerme de su arma y pensando que estaba en desventaja guarde mi katana, pero en el segundo lo que hacia y en el pequeño momento que bajaba la guardia, me dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

Fin pov´s sasuke.

El puño de Sakura le dio de lleno a sasuke, haciendo que este rodara por todo el suelo y llevándose unos cuantos arboles por donde volaba, hasta que consiguió tocar el suelo y caer de pie.

—Mierda-exclamo por el inmenso dolor del estomago, escupió un poco de sangre y activo el sharingan.-Si que ha mejorado.

Sakura pov´s

Despues de darle el golpe y verlo rodar y arrancar arboles, caí encima de mis rodillas. Aun no me recuperaba de las llamas, si había conseguido salir de esa es por las técnicas de curación que me había enseñado Tsunade-sama, si no, no la contaba.

Carge chacra en mi palma y la pase por las zonas mas afectadas, con la cantidad necesaria. No queroa gastarla toda, aun no sabia si Sasuke aun estaba vivo o muerto.

Estaba tan metida en curar mis heridas que no sentí que algo frio estaba tocando la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

—Levantate- oi que me ordenaba su voz fría.-Mierda, que tonta- me reproche mentalmente.

Hice lo que me mande y me quede así.

—Te has hecho pupa?? Sasuke-kun??- le pregunte inocentemente, recalcando su nombre. Por que lo tenia de espaldas, pero ya me imaginaba la imagen que debía de tener ahora.

—Admito que has mejorado un poco- comento, ignorando mi pregunta. Solo un poco!! Pro favor, si solo tenia que verse.-Pero aun no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para herirme gravemente, además, tu pequeño golpecito no ha sido nada, solo un cosquilleo- apreté muis puños hasta que comenzaron a dolerme.

—Puede que te haya hecho cosquillitas, pero el paseo lo has hecho, y creo que los rasguños que tienes nos son cosquilleos- al terminar de decir esa frase sentí el filo de su espada mas cerca de mi cuello, hasta tocarlo. Senti un aliento en mi oreja y después sus frias palabras.

—Si hubiera querido, te hubiera matado de un solo golpe- me amenazo, sangrándome un poco el cuello por la presión de su katana. No me queje, no quería parecer débil frente a el.

-xxx-

Las chicas ya se habían reunido, esperaban a la pelirosa con impaciencia, ya se había ido hace una hora y no volvía y comenzaban a preocuparse.

—Chicas, ya me estoy preocupando en serio, Sakura ya tendría que haber vuelto- hablo Tenten con un tic en la pierna. La movia tan rápido que ponía nerviosa a las demás.

—Si no viene dentro de 5 minutos la vamos a buscar.-dijo esta vez la de cuatro coletas.

—Si-sentenciaron todas a la vez.

-xxx-

—Dónde esta el Teme!!??- exclamaba un rubio desde lo alto de un árbol, movia la cabeza en cada parte del bosque intentando dar con el.-Si no viene ahora comeré sin el.

Los demás estaban alrededor de la hogera. Conversando entre si, menos Shikamaru, que estaba durmiendo.

—Si que tarda Sasuke para traer el agua- decía el de ojos perla mientras sostenía un rollo con el emblema de la arena.

—Vaa, ya vendrá- comento Kiba, jugando con Akamaru.- Naruto, vamos a comer, baja ya!

—Pero… y el teme??- le pregunto ya abajo.

—Ya se apañara, mañana tenemos que salir a primera hora y tenemos que acotarnos pronto.

-xxx-

—Ya es la segunda vez que nos encontramos, por que será??- pregunto el pelinegro, girando alrededor de ella hasta quedar se frente, siguiendo amenazándola.

—Segunda??- salió su inner, ya se extrañaba sakura de que esta no apareciera. Sasuke continuo hablando al ver la cara de interrogación que ponía la pelirosa.

—Ayer, el de la capucha, era yo, es increíble que no me hubieras reconocido.-Esta, después de la confesión, abrió sus ojos de golpe. Era el. Lo había tenia en frente y no lo había reconocido. Ahora lo entendía todo. Fue él el que los había robado. Habia tenido al ladron en frente y no había hecho nada. Ahora se daba cuenta, tantos años de entrenamiento no habían hecho nada.

Bajo levemente la cabeza, impotente y estúpida era como se sentía. No podía evitarlo, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, intento reprimirlas pero era imposible. Una fuerte explosión le hizo levantar la cabeza y dirigirla a donde se había producido.

Una luz amarilla iluminaba la gran cascada. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se quedaron maravillados por la hermosura de esta. Era pequeña, casi no se podía ver, pero la poca luz que desprendía te dejaba hipnotizado.

Poco a poco se iba haciendo mas y mas grande, hasta que cubrió sus cuerpos. Traspasaron una gran barrera de colores. Hasta que la pequeña melodía que provenía al final del camino los hizo adormecerse y caer en un sueño sin sueños.

Cuando despertaron no estaban en el lugar de antes. Estaban en KOnoha, mas bien en el barrio Uchiha, y esto lo sabia él ojinegro y de seguida se levanto, en cambio la pelirosa tardo un poco en situarse, ya que nunca había estado en este barrio, pero enseguida lo supo cuando vio el abanico Uchiha en una de las paredes.

Que hacían aquí??

—Te hace daño, sasuke?- preguntaba un voz de detrás suyo, el Uchiha menor se quedo helado, esa voz, no podía ser. Esa voz era nada mas y nada menos que de…

Itachi Uchiha

**B_ueno hasta aqui llego, espero que os guste este capi jeje por que ami si y es muy raro por que pocos capis de los que escribo me gustan^^_**


	7. Viaje al tiempo

_**Hola a todos y a todas, jaja se que me tarde un poquito, bueno vale, mas que un poquito, pero es que se acercaba mi cumpledia y necesitaba prepararlo^^**_

_**Pero igual, gracias a todos y todas los que comentasteis sobre el capi anterior, me alegra que les gusten, puede que esten un poco aburridos los capis, y que no haya tanto sasusaku como quereis, pero tranquilos, todo a su tiempo, jiji^^**_

_**Espero que tambien les gusten este capi:**_

_**Silvertmist:**_** Jaja pos si lo puse, bueno, no directamente, pero en el primer capi, al final, cuando orochimaru dice que tiene mas invitados se refiere a ellos, espero que ahora si lo entiendas, y si no hazmelo saber, lo cambiare un poco^^**

**Aclaraciones!!!:**

**Las palabras que estan puestas en _cursiva, s_on los pensamientos**

**_Ahora si_**

**_A leer!!_**

* * *

Capitulo 7:

El pelinegro estaba estático, mirando al frente. La voz que venia de atrás era de su hermano, lo sabia, lo intuía. Mientras que la pelirosa aun estaba en el suelo sentada. Miraba a Sasuke hasta que esa misma voz le hizo apartar la vista de el, dirigiéndola a la escena que se mostraba detrás.

Por la entrada del barrio Uchiha se veía a un pelinegro de unos 14 años de edad, ojos negros y de coleta, llevaba a alguien en la espalda, pero no se veía bien desde donde estaba. Se acercaba hacia ellos. Ya desde bien cerca vio como estaba y quien cargaba a su espalda.

Cuando ya estaban por pasarlos de largo, el de coleta paro, dejando ver al niño, era Sasuke de pequeño!

—Aquí es donde trabaja papa, no es verdad, oni-chan??- preguntaba un inocente y alegre pelinegro, sin comparación al de ahora.

—Si, papa es el que lleva la seguridad de la hoja- le respondió el otro.

Sakura se extraño, ya que en ningún momento ninguno de los dos se percataron de ellos, asi que se le ocurrió pasar por delante para ver si la veian pero nada. Dedujo que esto debía de ser una especie de escena del pasado, pero no sabia por que le habían llevado también a ella. Se dirigió al pelinegro, este estaba mirándolos, mas bien miraba a su hermano con rencor, recordar todos esos momentos le hacían odiar mas a su hermano.

—Sasuke- le susurro, pero este no le dirijio la mirada- sasuke!- ni caso, asi que deshizo los pocos metros que le separaban hacia le pego una fuerte colleja.-Sasuke!

—Pero que…?-reacciono a los pocos segundos del impacto y rápidamente busco a la causante, lanzándole una mirada de esas que matan- Que quieres?

—Que me hagas caso- se cruzo de brazos e hincho los mofletes, intentando mostrarse ofendida, mas este no le presto caso y volvió a dirijir la mirada hacia su hermano, encontrándose con nada, este ya había desaparecido.-Maldicion-susurro por lo bajini.

—Por que me has traido aquí?- le pregunto la pelirosa mirándole fijamente.

—Que yo te he traido? Si yo tampoco se como he llegado- le respondió, comenzando a caminar por aquellas calles estrechas.

—Entonces si tu no me has traído y tu no sabes como has venido…como hemos llegado aquí??

—Y yo que se- dijo hastiado por como se comportaba la ojijade.

—A donde vamos?- le pregunto de nuevo al ver que empezaban a adentrarse mas en el barrio.

—A mi casa

* * *

En la época actual…

—Ya no puedo esperar mas-dijo un impaciente pelirubio, moviéndose sin para de un lado a otro, poniendo nerviosos a sus compañeros y llevándose unos cuantos golpes de rabia-Me voy a buscarle!

—Espera Naruto, nosotros también vamos-dijo Neji levantándose de su asiento y activando rápidamente el byakugan.

-x-x-x

—Ino, tranquilízate, seguro que saku vendrá en cualquier momento, ya veras, ahora aparecerá por esos matorrales cargada de agua.-Todas dirijieron la mirada a donde ella había señalado,pero no se vio nada, solo el hermoso canto de los grillos anunciando que ya se acercaba medianoche.

—Si claro-dijo burlonamente-yo me voy a buscarla, ¿y si le ha pasado algo y esta herida? O algo peor, ¿y si…?

—Callate Ino- grito Tenten, imaginándose lo peor-esta bien, vamos todas a buscarla.

* * *

Sakura estaba impresionada por lo hermoso que es el clan, desde afuera solo se podían ver los muros, pintureadas por los famosos abanicos, pero desde dentro es precioso. Las calles estaban decoradas con hermosos faroles que le daban una luz siniestra pero a la vez tranquilizadora. Las casas tenían un bonito color violeta, acompañadas por los tejados oscuros, sin faltar claro, el símbolo Uchiha.

—Caray-dijo maravillada sakura, los ojos le brillaban como si fuera una niña pequeña que hubiera descubierto un pequeño bosque donde los arboles hablan y los pajaros nadan, pero eso es una historia aparte.-Que bonito- exclamaba, cuando pasaba por delante de cualquier tendereta.

Aunque a Sasuke no se le notara en la expresión, ya que tenia la cara seria, por dentro estaba igual o mas contento que Sakura, hacia mucho que esas calles no estaban llenas de gente, de preciosas farolas que te ayudan a no perderte por la oscuridad de la noche, a los niños jugando con palos imaginándose ser ninjas y acabar con los malos, como en los cuentos que sus madres les cuentan por la noche para que tengan un tranquilo sueño donde ellos sean los protagonistas.

Pasaban por largas calles abarrotadas de gente, parecía que hoy hubiera un festival, ya que la mayoría de las mujeres y hombres iban vestidos con kimonos y yukatas.

La noche empezaba a cubrir el cielo azul con una capa de negro. El frio no se hizo faltar. Para sasuke le iba muy bien, ya que iba casi vestido, de pies a cabeza, pero para sakura no, ya que esta iba en shorts y tirantes.

—Achu!- se oyó por toda la calle, atrayendo la mirada de todos los pasajeros y creándose rumores. ``Pobre chica, mira que ir vestida de esta forma en invierno.´´`` Estos jóvenes de hoy en dia no tienen conocimiento´´. ``Mira ese chico, que mono´´. ``Mira! Tiene el símbolo del clan´´. Y muchos mas rumores que por razones del destino no las voy a decir.

Pov´s Sakura

Chus! Mira a esas como miran a Sasuke, parece que en cualquier momento se les vaya a tirar encima!. Espere un rato a que mi loca inner apareciera, pero no llego. Les lance una mirada de advertencia, pero ni siquiera repararon en mi.

Sasuke me condujo aun callejón. La verdad es que este clan parece muy animado, pero, porque en esta parte no llega? Atravesamos mas de un callejón, hasta que paremos a una gran mansión. Las luces estaban apagadas, eso signficaba dos cosas, 1ª que estuvieran durmiendo y 2ª que estén en la fiesta.

—Esta es tu casa?- le pregunte, pero como siempre solo recibi un hmp, que lo mas probable que signifique ``si´´. Tendre que comprarle un diccionario.

Fin Pov´s Sakura.

La mansión en si es terrorífica, pero lo que faltaba para que aun lo fuera mas es las asquerosas gárgolas posadas, parece que en cualquier momento salten para arrancarte poco a poco cada extremidad de tu cuerpo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió a la pelirosa al imaginarse a ella misma atrapada entre los dientes de la terrorífica criatura.

—Porque me sigues?- pregunto de la nada. Estaba de espaldas a la ojiverde y no había nadie alrededor ni sentía a nadie, asi que se imaginaba que se lo decía a ella.

—Ehh?-_Pero que lo pasa a este, tiene perdida de memoria o que?_ Se preguntaba. Lo que le puso en guardia fue que desenvainaba poco a poco la katana. Trago en seco y retrocedió unos pasos. -Sasu..

—Vaya, vaya, me has descubierto, parece ser que eres buen ninja- de las sombras apareció un ambu con una mascara de perro.

—Que quieres?-pregunto, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

—Que quieres tu?- la voz del hombre haba pasado de ser amable a una amenazadora y fría, no se le podían ver bien los ojos, pero por el centelleo de los fuegos artificiales, Sakura supo que tenia los mismo ojos rojos que tiene Sasuke ahora.

—…—

—Por que llevas el símbolo Uchiha a la espalda?, nunca te había visto por aquí, aunque tu cara me resulta familiar.

—…—

—Vaya, te ha comido la lengua el gato?- se burlo el hombre de la careta, y con un rápido movimiento, las espadas de ambos chocaron con tanta fuerza que salieron pequeñas chispas.-Me temo que tendras que acompañarme, y tu también, señorita- dijo, refiriéndose a la pelirosa.

Otros dos hombres salieron de cada pilar, empuñando kunais y shurikens, preparados para ser lanzados.

—Mmm, que bien huele tu pelo- hablo uno, estaba detrás de la ojijade, apuntándole con un kunai a la garganta- Sera mejor que no te muevas pequeña flor, a no ser que quieras que te corte a pedazos.- La agarro de las muñecas y se la ato con una soga, impidiendo que las pudera utilizar.

Pov´s Sasuke

Habia visto como ese ambu con mascara de gato y otro con una de oso, salían de los enormes pilares cargados de armas. Pensaba que iba a ser divertido, hasta que vi que uno de ellos habia aparecido detrás de Sakura. Maldita molestia. Así me dificulta las cosas.

Cuando nuestras espadas dejaron de tocarse, el de la mascara de perro se drijio a Sakura. Le puso una mano en la barbilla e hizo que levantara la cabeza. Por alguna extraña razón mi sangre comenzaba a arder.

—Pero que ojos mas bonitos, es una lastima que por culpa de tu amiguito nunca mas se volvieran a abrir.

No se lo que mas me sorprendió, el escuptajo que le lanzo Sakura en toda la cara, o la patada que le propino en sus partes mas nobles, creo que las dos cosas.

Antes de que intentara abofetearla, active mi chdori y se lo clave en todo el hombro. No quería matarlos, pero tampoco quería que me descubrieran.

—Ugg- se quejo el hombre, llevando su mano a la profunda herida, intentando parar la hemorragia. Acto que no consiguió por que enseguida lo noquee.

Cuando acabe con este vi que los demás estaban en las mismas condiciones y a Sakura deshaciéndose de las sogas. Estaba sorprendido, me acerque a ella cuando veía que tenia dificultades para deshacerla. La corte de un tajo.

Fin Pov´s Sasuke.

—Gracias- exclamo, cuando al fin tenia las manos liberadas. Al ver como el hombre de la careta de perro sangraba y tenia continuos espasmos, se encamino hacia el y se puso a su altura, extendiendo sus brazos por la zona herido y emanando chakra verde.

—Eres ninja medico- no lo pregunto, si no que lo afirmo el pelinegro. Esta realmente sorprendido por los grandes cambios que había sufrido la ojijade, no solo en habilidades, sino también en el físico. Aunque no lo aceptara, la primera vez que la vio, en la Arena, se había fijado como habían cambiado las facciones de se cara, sus ojos se le habían perfilado mas, su nariz era pequeña pero perfecta, sus labios habían tomado volumen y parecían carnosos, sin hablar por la parte de abajo.

Cuando Sakura se percato de que Sasuke le estaba viendo fijamente, sus mejllas se tornaron de un color carmín y empezaba a temblar nerviosamente.

—_Menos mal que ya acabo. Kami, que deje de mirarme_- Ya esta- dijo poniéndose de pie como podía, ya que había gastado mucho chakra para curarle, aparte que había tenido que utilizar para deshacerse de los otros ambus- Maldicion !

Intento ponerse varias veces de pie, teniendo como resultado la misma respuesta.

—Chs- Carraspeo Sasuke, cogiéndola en brazos y posándola encima de una rama de árbol- quédate aquí.

—Adonde vas??- pregunto con miedo la pelirosa, no quería quedarse a solas con esas feas gárgolas mirándola fijamente. No,no.

—A esconder los cuerpos, o es que quieres que nos descubran- le respondió enfadado.

Escondió los cuerpo detrás de un matorral, cuando se dirijo donde estaba Sakura la vio de pie.

—Donde vamos ahora?

—Donde voy yo ahora, tu te quedas aquí- hablo, subiendo de árbol en árbol hasta pasar los muros de la gran mansión.

—De eso nada- dijo siguiéndole hasta el interior de la enrome casa.

Esta era toda rustica, en el jardín había un bonito camino, adornado con piedras que conducía a la entrada principal de la casa. A cada lado del camino haba dos fuentas, la de la derecha era mas grande que la otra, y mucho mas decorada. Tenia dos bonitas fuentes y peces de todos los colores, mientras que la otra solo tenia una pequeña rueda, un molinito, aunque no por eso menos bonita. Sakura se paro maravillada por lo hermosa que se veía la casa a la luz de la luna.

—No te quedes ahí parada, vamos!- le alentó Sasuke, que ya estaba por subir las escaleras

—Sii!

* * *

_**Os gusto?? No os gusto?? Os desagrado??**_

**_plis dejen comentarios, asi me animan a subir la conti y saber que os gusto^^_**


	8. Secuestro

Hola hola!! Gracias a todos y a todas por dejar comentarios, bueno en este capi se aclararan algunas de las dudas que me habeis hecho^^ espero que os guste!!

* * *

Capitulo 8

Por dentro la casa no tenia nada que ver con lo de fuera, tenia toques rústicos que le daban a la casa un aire enigmático pero a la vez embriagador, te atraía hacia dentro para no dejarte escapar nunca. El olor a nuevo entraba por las fosas nasales, acariciando sus entradas.

-Sasuke- llamo lo pelirosa. Solo recibió un esto con la cabeza dándole a entender que siguiera, respiro hondo y con voz calmada le pregunto.-Se supone que estamos en el pasado, no?, entonces no nos tendrían que ver si solo fuera una proyección de tus recuerdos, pero… porque tu hermano…-

-Grr!- gruño, ante la mención de dicho elemento.

-Vale, vale, porque Itachi y tu, ósea el otro tu, no nos veían, y los guardias de antes si, además, todo el pueblo también nos ha visto.

-No lo se, o puede, que mi hermano haya fingido no vernos, te puedes esperar cualquier cosa de él.- Habian recorrido el piso entero asi que ahora se dirigían al de arriba.

-Vale, pero… y el otro Sasuke??

-Eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar, cosa que no puedo ya que una chica gritona no para de hablar!- le espeto en la cara, se había dado la vuelta mientras se lo decía, cuando termino, sigio recorriendo el piso superior.

-Vale, ya he pillado la indirecta- dijo, rodando los ojos, al ver que se había quedado sola en medio de las oscuras escaleras, un temblor le recorrió de pies a cabeza.-Espera!!

-Chsss!!- le silencio poniéndole la mano en la boca y conduciéndola a través del pasillo. Le solto y con señas le indico que mirara para donde señalaba. Siguio su vista hasta encontrarse con una puerta corrediza, se oian murmullos, afino el oído y en un silencio sepulcral, oyeron como los del otro lado se hallaban en medio de una disputa.

-x-x-x-

-Mañana hay una importante reunión, no debes faltar.-Hablo la figura mas mayor, tenia una voz grave, imponía miedo, si Sakura no fuera una ninja seguramente estaría escondida detrás de lo mas cercano a ella, en ese caso Sasuke.

-Lo siento padre, pero me han asignado un misión y debo cumplirla…-hablo la mas pequeña.

-Tonterias- con la mano cerrada golpeo la mesa-Te digo que es muy importante.

-Y la misión que tengo también

-No lo entiendes? –la voz sonaba mas calmada-Esa reunión es para que decidan si ya entras a formar parte del servicio policial, lo entiendes??

-Si padre, pero esta misión también es muy importante, es orden del hokage yd debo hacerla.

Otro golpe inundo la sala.

-Te he dicho que iras, no, es mas, te obligo a que vayas!- se levanto y se dirijio a la puerta- Ya hemos terminado, puedes irte.

x-x-x

Cuando vieron que la puerta se abria, rápidamente se escondieron en las sombras, junto con sus chackras. Un pelinegro de coleta salía de ahí dando grandes zancadas.

-Hermano!- la voz del pequeño sasuke provenía del fondo del pasillo- se esta celebrando el festival del cerdo, es muy hermoso, porque no vamos??- su voz era verdaderamente inocente, junto con su gran sonrisa que adornaba toda su cara. Sakura permaneció mirándolo sin despegar la vista de el, sin parpadear, hipnotizada por los pares de ojos que ahora se encontraban mirándola.

-Sakura!- le zarandeo el moreno.

-Hmm?- exclamo, dirigiendo su vista al Uchiha menor que tenia al lado, que lo veía con cara rara.-Que?

-Ya se han ido- dijo levantándose y acomodándose la katana.

-Asi?- pregunto sorprendida, cuanto tiempo se había quedado hay embobada?

-Vamos!

* * *

Una vez mas, atravesaban las abarrotadas calles de gente.

-Es… hermoso- exclamaban un grupo de mujeres. Estaban alrededor de una tendereta de ropa.-Mira que color, brillante.

Sakura se acerco, ya que le intrigaba mucho que era eso que tantas miradas atraía, cuando llego, los ojos se le iluminaron y rápidamente se acoplo al grupo de mujeres que gritaban por eso.

Mientras tanto Sasuke…

Este seguía sigilosamente a su hermano y el otro Sasuke, con la cantidad de gente que había no le hacia falta ocultar su chacra, ya que la mayoría eran ninjas.

-Mira!- exclamaba un pequeño azabache, cojido de la mano por su hermano mayor.

-Quieres que te suba a caballito?- le pregunto el mayor.

-Si- rápidamente se vio agarrado por los pequeños brazos de su hermano, y con las dor piernas alrededor de su cuello, avanzaron entre la multitud.

-Cuanto pesas- se quejo el de coleta.-Se puede saber que comes a escondidas?

-Nada- se sonrojo el pequeño- solo lo que prepara mama.

Sasuke pov´s

Recuerdo este dia, es el dia antes de lo del amasacre. Maldito traidor. No soportaba ver esa imagen, me hace olvidar a lo que realmente he venido, bueno, me han traido. Ahora solo tengo que encontrar un lugar a donde hospedarme.

Me aparte de ellos y salí del gran alboroto. Casi lo olvido, donde esta la cabellera rosada que no para de hablar? Donde esta Sakura??

x-x-x-

-Suéltame!!- grita furiosa la pelirosa, que arrastrada por un par de hombres fuertes y grandes, no paraba de intentar zafarse.

-Tranquila bonita, casi llegamos- la arrastraron fuera del festival, atravesando las grandes murallas que separaba al clan Uchiha de Konoha.

-Donde me llevais??- pregunto ya mas calmada.

-Porque no lo ves por ti misma- aparto la rama que se interponía entre ella y la horrible escena que presenciaba ahora.

-No puede ser- abrió lo ojos de par en par y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.- Sasuke!!!

* * *

Comentarios?? jaja no se si me los merezco pero aun asi.... jiji asta el proximo capi!!


	9. Persecucion

NYaaa aqui con new capi ^^ creo que no me tarde tanto, asi, gracias por sus coments, si recibo muchos prometo poner la conti mañana^^

Ahora siii a leer!!

* * *

Capitulo 9:

-No puede ser- con lagrimas en los ojos, delante de ella tenia una escena que se le quedaría marcada toda su vida. Mujeres, hombres y niños eran esclavizados y torturados por sus agresores, las mujeres recibían pequeños azotes si se negaban a quitarse sus prendas para recibir otras, ante la mirada de los lascivos ninjas desertores, mientras que los hombres intentaban proteger a sus mujeres de los latigazos de estos. Los niños eras los que sufrían mas, sus manos estaban rasgadas por el duro trabajo que ejercían, y posiblemente que ejercerán, sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas, producto de que han debido de llevarse unos cuantos golpes por no cumplir su trabajo. Seguramente todo lo por lo que estaban pasando esas mujeres lo pasaría ella, quería ayudar, pero con las manos atadas nada se podía hacer, se lo reprocho mentalmente y bajo la cabeza deprimida.

-Mira que hemos encontrado-dije el hombre que la llevaba a rastras del brazo. El que supuestamente era el jefe de aquella desgracia se empezó a reir malvadamente.

-Metedla con las demás- les mando y rápidamente la inspecciono con la mirada- os habeis coronado, es una belleza- se levanto de su ``trono´´ y se acerco a Sakura, cojiendo un mechon de pelo y llevándoselo a la nariz-mmm, cereza-observo también su cuerpo, formándosele una sonrisa pervertida hasta que llego a sus ojos, esos enormes ojos color esmeralda y que hace un rato tenían un brillo inigualable, que ahora estaban bañados por sangre.-No llores preciosa, tu serás mi ``juguete personal´´

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y sus lagrimas, que tanto tiempo a estado intentando contener habían bajado en cascada, perdiéndose en el inicio de su barbilla.

-Sasuke!!

x-x-x

Por otro lado el pelinegro no había parado de buscar a la ojijade. Habia preguntado en la parada antes de que la hubiera perdido, contestándole que hace un rato se había marchado. También pregunto a las paradas vecinas, recibiendo un no y aumentando la preocupación de Sasuke. Tenia un mal presentimiento, entonces miro a los alrededores, un bosque cercano se alzaba hasta las murallas del clan, llevándose la agonía que se vivía dentro. Un gran soplo de aire le movio de forma brusca los cabellos. Una opresión en el pecho hizo que se retorciera de dolor, llevándose ambas manos al pecho intentando calmárselo.

-Sasuke!!!- era ella! Ese grito proviene del bosque.

x-x-x

Despues de estar varios minutos de pie, decidieron encerrarla en un carromato sola, solo había una diferencia, que este carromato era del jefe. Se acurruco en una esquina y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, no podía hacer nada, se sentía indefensa, como si le hubieran sacado algo de dentro, y es que si que lo habían hecho…

Flash back…

-Veo que eres una ninja, siento tu chacra, es fuerte, pero tranquila, enseguida te notaras menos pesada. Tu!- señalo a uno de sus lacayos- Trae eso.

-A la orden- contesto con una media sonrisa, como un rallo entro a una pequeña tienda de campaña y salió con una pequeña caja.-Tome.

-Veamos.-La abrió bruscamente haciendo que unos cuantos papeles se salieran de esta.-Rapido, que no se pierdan, son muy importantes. -Sakura los reconoció al instante, eses papeles… no, no podían haberlos fabricado ellos solos, ni la mismísima Tsunade-sama a conseguido el material adecuado para formarlos.-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí-dijo pareciendo sorprendido-, por la cara que pones ya debes de saber para que sirven, pero aun asi te lo explicare. Veras, colocando este frágil papelito, en tu vientre plano, absorbe cada particula de tu chacra dejándote sin una gota por largo tiempo.- Cojió una y la restregó largo rato.-No estes triste- habla tras ver la expresión de su cara.-Ya veras como te lo pasaras muy bien.

Despues de decir esas palabras, le aplico el papel por su estomago, sintiendo como su chacra bajaba rápidamente. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas y a punto de desmallarse vio como miradas de lastima se cernían sobre ella.

Fin flash back…

Si antes se sentía débil ahora mas todavía, sin nada de chacra no podía haces nada, era una chica normal, apunto de ser supuestamente violada por su secuestrador.

-Sasuke- pensaba, mientras la imagen del pelinegro aparecía en su mente. -Ayúdame

x-x-x

Los oían, los gritos invadían todo el bosque y aprovechando que era festival con mucho ruido nadie se enteraba.

-Maldición- maldijo, pesando que la pelirosa podría ser algunos de esos llantos.

Atravesaba fornidos troncos rasgados y pequeñas hogeras que se escondían entre la tierra, están cerca. Cuando estaba inspeccionando uno del las tantas fogatas que habían unos sonidos se escuchaban a los lejos, desenvaino la katana y sigilosamente persigio los roncos y fuertes sonidos que provenían del interior.

Cuando ya estaba a una distancia considerable, pudo observar. Grandes jaulas repletas de gente estaban rodeando lo que parecía una fiesta, hombres grandes y de exagerados musculos, reian y bebían alegremente, sin saber que unos ojos rojos los observaban desde la oscuridad.

Buscaba a la pelirosa entre la jaula de las mujeres, no estaba, ya que se vería a primera vista con su exótico cabello rosa.

No sabia por que se preocupaba por ella, si hace unas horas atrás la intento matar, porque ahora sentía que la quería proteger?? Esos eran algunos de sus pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse, ya que los problemas de los demás no le importaban en absoluto, pero algo le hizo para, una conversación de los.

-Nee, hip, donde esta el jefe? Hip- pregunto uno de los borrachos que por causa de un torpe movimiento todo el sake se le vino encima.

-Debe de estar con esa chica, la esclava nueva, la verdad es que yo también estaría con ella en vez de aquí- dijo pícaramente- has visto que cuerpo?? Y el pelo?? Es una de las mas guapas que hemos cogido.

-Querrás decir hip, la única que hemos cogido, hip, jajja

Con el shringan aun activado y la katana en mano se dirijio a la cabaña que mas sobresaltaba, pero todas eran iguales.

-Mierda.

x-x-x

-Dejame estúpido!!- y con una patada le aparto de su lado.

-Vamos hermosa, se que lo quieres pasar bien, igual que yo.- se notaba que estaba bebido, apestaba a alcohol. Se volvió a acercar peligrosamente a esta, e intentando apartarlo otra vez callo torpemente al suelo, al ver esto el hombre no dudo en ponerse encima y besuquearla por donde podía. Descendió sus manos hasta sus piernas, acariciándolas bruscamente.

-No- dijo sollozando e intento forcejear, cosa que se vio en vano ya que el hombre tenia mas fuerza que ella.

-Vamos a ir rápido- dijo bajándose los pantalones…

* * *

Que pasara?? La continuo?? jiji depende de cuantos coments reciba^^


	10. Egoista y frio

Hola a todos, bueno, como casi prometi, aqui el capi 10, gracias por sus comentarios!!! espero que les guste

A leer!!!

* * *

Capitulo 10:

-Mierda- maldecía el pelinegro, llevaba buscando 10 minutos a la maldita pelirosa y le parecían horas.

-Déjame!!- se oyó gritar a una mujer desde el otro lado de un gran árbol, rápidamente corrió hacia ahí, encontrándose con una escena que no le gusto para nada.

El presunto jefe de aquel grupo, estaba encime de la pelirosa, tocándola, acariciándola y sobretodo, besándola, eso le puso los pelos de punta, haciendo que su sangre bullera, apunto de entrar en erupción. Antes de que el hombre llegara a mas, coloco su filo de la espada en el cuello de este y agarrándolo de los pelos se lo saco de encima, empujándolo fuera, haciendo que callera en plancha.

Se quedo observando a la pelirosa, esta tenia la cara toda mojada, producto de que la lengua de este a pasado por ahí, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y varios moratones estaban marcados por sus brazos, signos de que había sido golpeada. Se saco su haori y se lo lanzo, acto seguido se giro al hombre con el sharingan activado.

-Tu- dijo el borracho- quien te crees que eres, hip, para sacarme así de mi tienda, hip- exclamo el hombre, colocándose como pudo de pie y tambaleándose se dirigió al pelinegro, donde inmediatamente el portador del sharingan le atravesó sin compasión con su yokuto.

La sangra salpico todo la hierva, y con el cuerpo aun atravesado por la katana, cayo en golpe saco al suelo, acompañado por un gran charco de sangre.

-Sasuke- susurro una pelirosa, rápidamente aparto la mirada de aquel cuerpo inerte y la dirijio a Sakura, esta estaba temblando, las piernas le temblaban y si no llegaba a ser por que estaba apoyada a la rueda del carromato, se hubiera desplomado.

-Vamonos- enfundo su espada y con un rápido movimiento, cargo a la ojiverde a su espalda.

x-x-x

-Kuso

-Calmate Naruto, seguro que lo encontraremos- intento calmar a un rubio que se estiraba de los pelos.

-Como quieres que me calme!! Ese estúpido Teme, como se atreve a irse, como se entere la Vieja.-Grito, mientras que se acercaban a la cascada donde horas antes el pelinegro se había encontrado.

* * *

-Ino, seguro que debajo de esa roca no esta Sakura.-dijo astida la de moñitos y esque desde que habían salido a buscarla hace dos horas, la rubio no había parado de buscarla por debajo de las rocas, detrás de los arboles…

-Pero, donde mas podría estar, hemos dado por lo menos dos vueltas por el mismo sitio y ni rastro de ella, como si hubiera desaparecido.-Las muchachas, ya acomodadas en una de las rocas mas grandes a la orilla del rio, hablaban sobre la presunta desaparición de la Ojijade y del comportamiento de la ojiazul.

* * *

-Shhhh- les mando a callar el de ojos grises, inmediatamente activo el byakugan y rastreo la zona de donde provenían los murmullos.-Hay aproximadamente 4 chacras al norte de aquí.

-A lo mejor tienen algo que ver con lo del teme- susurro el rubio.

-Vamos a comprobarlo.

* * *

-Lo sentís?- les pregunto la del gran abanico, todas afirmaron con la cabeza y se pusieron en posición.

-Deben de ser estos los que han secuestrado a la frentona!- exclama la rubia de coleta.

-Tranquila Ino, pronto lo veras.

* * *

Los chicos se acercaron lentamente, con precaución, mientras que la chicas esperaban cualquier fallo por parte de estos que los delataran para empezar la lucha.

El rubio no se aguantaba las ganas de dar la cara y darles su merecido, asi que salió de su escondite y corrió hacia donde estaban ellas, claramente de espaldas.

-Donde esta el Teme??- dijo, alzando el rasengan por encima de su cabeza y apuntando a la que tenia mas cerca, en ese caso, HInata.

-Ehh?- exclamo la Ojiblanca, girando bruscamente, encontrándose con un bola azul de frente.

-Hinata!! Cuidado!!- intento apartarla, pero era imposible, la tenia prácticamente encima.-Noooo!!!

x-x-x

-Uhh??- una pelirosa se iba desperezando lentamente, las rayos del sol no le dejaban dormir mas, asi que opto por levantarse. Justamente cuando un pie toco el piso, todas la imágenes de la nocha anterior le vinieron a la cabeza.-Sasuke- murmuro para si misma.

-Mmm??- le respondió una voz de detrás de ella, cuando supo de quien venia, los colores se le vinieron a la cara y se metió rápidamente a la cama, tapándose entera.-Pero que haces?

-Nada, es que… aun no me siento bien.. si, eso!- dijo tratndo de convencerse asi misma.-No me siento bien, tengo que descansar un poco mas.

-Como quieras, pero por favor, me podrías devolver mi haori, no puedo salir asi a la calle.- Despues de esas palabras, Sakura se destapo, y efectivamente, la haori de este la llevaba puesta.

-Oh, gomen!- dijo, sentándose y quitándosela lentamente, ya que los moratones de la noche anterior aun le escocían, claro, todo esto hecho bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha menor, quien no perdió ni un solo detalle de los movimientos de la pelirosa.

Cuando le fue a dar la camiseta se topo con la intensa mirada del pelinegro. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, bajo su mirada recorriendo su ben formado torso, ahí si que se podía decir que estaba roja como un tomate.

Estaba tan embobada obserbandole que no noto cuando ya se dirijia a la puerta.

-A donde vas?

- Y a ti que te importa??- le respondió frio y cortante, y con eso abrió la puerta y se marcho, dejándola sola.

Otra vez las imágenes de anoche se le vinieron a la cabeza y acurrucándose empezó a llorar en silencio, siendo observada por unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

* * *

Os ha gustado, si, no?? coments??


	11. Sasuke vs Madara

**Buaa despues de siglos aqui yo de nuevo,, jeje puuff menos mal que ya acabaron mis periodos de examenes, sino no podria escribir la conti en unos siglos mas :$ pero buenooo!! aqui esta el capi 11, espero que les guste^^**

Capitulo 11:

Un pelinegro de pelo alborotado recorría las calles de su clan, intentando no tropezar con alguna lata o basura que la noche anterior habían tirado. Llego hasta el centro de policía y mirando la puerta con una sonrisa melancólica no se dio cuenta de la presencia que tenia a su espalda.

-Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a un pariente que tengo en esta misma villa- dijo, el pelinegro giro un poco la mirada encontrándose con una figura envuelta en una capa negra con unas nubes rojas, no se le veía ni la cara ni ninguna parte del cuerpo.

-Akatsuki- confirmo el pelinegro.

-En efecto, veo que nos conoces, en cambio yo a ti no, y es muy raro…-paro un momento de hablar y recorrió cada parte del cuerpo de sasuke- porque yo…-dijo mirándole a la cara con unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Sharingan.-conozco a todos de esta villa.

-Pues que lastima, a mi no y antes de que te vallas- dijo activando el también el sharingan- me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas- desenfundo la katana y viendo como el otro se ponía en posición de ataque supuso que no iban a acabar bien.

Una ojiverde se iba desperezando, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y una parte del labio rota de tanto mordérselo, con la intención de reprimir sus gemidos y sollozos.

-Chs- se quejo, llevo un dedo a su labio inferior y emanando chacra verde se lo cicatrizo. Sus tripas gruñian, signo de que no había comido nada desde la noche anterior, recorrió con la mirada para encontrar al pelinegro, pero no estaba, sus ojos se entristecieron y con pasos pesados se dirijió al comedor de abajo y pidió su orden.-Donde estará?

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no supo cuando un chico de casi su misma edad se había sentado enfrente de ella.

-Pero que…?! Perdona- le llamo la atención, viendo que este estaba mirando por la ventana apoyando su mentón en su puño derecho. Habia empezado a llover hace poco. El cielo estaba negruzco y grandes gotas inundaban las calles.-Perdona!- ya era la tercera vez que le llamaba y ni caso.

Cuando se iba a levantar, el chico dirijio su vista y dio de lleno con sus ojos. Unos ojos rojos. Sentia que su cuerpo se iba desmoronando, sus pupilas se cerraban y su cerebro dejaba de transmitir sus ordenes.

En un rápido movimiento el cuerpo de la chica se encontraba entre los brazos del de coleta.

-Señorita- llamo a una dependiente, inmediatamente un grupo de señoras, grandes, jóvenes, se encontraban alrededor del moreno.-Esta chica se a desmayado, si no es de mucha molestia la llevare a su cuarto.

-Ohh! Que caballeroso- suspiraban todas.

El morocho pago el pedido de la pelirosa y subieron las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba. Cuando llegaron la dejo en la cama y empezó a registrar la habitación, encontrándose con nada.

-Maldición!- exclamo, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y revolvió su cabello frustrado.

Encontró unas cuerdas y se las ato en manos y piernas y con una sabana cubrió su cuerpo, se la coloco en la espalda, y vigilando que nadie los miraba salió por la ventana.

x-x-x

PUM!! Se escucho en medio del descampado. Una nube de humo tapaba su visión. La rubia corrió al lugar donde se había producido, con lagrimas en los ojos encontró a una pelinegra estirada en la tierra y a un rubio encima de ella y con una mano a unos centímetros de su cabeza.

-HINATA!-grito la rubia y acortando la poco distancia que había, corrió hacia la chica, de un empujon saco al rubio de encima y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.-Estas bien!!- grito emocionada.

-Si, Ino-chan- le contesto la ojiblanca.

El rubio se levanto poco a poco, y cuando ya estaba de pie volvió a sentarse por el gran golpe que Kiba le propino a la cabeza.

-Idiota!- grito y otro golpe impacto en la cabeza del rubio,- Haber si alguna vez nos haces caso y no actúas por tu cuenta.

Los dos grupos se reunieron otra vez, mirando boquiabiertos las caras de sus antiguos excompañeros.

-Vosotros!- exclamo la de moñitos.

-Donde esta sakura?- pregunto la rubia, directa al grano, por una parte se alegraba de ver a sus antiguos amigos, pero por otra, estaba la desaparición de su querida amiga y no les iba a dejar marchar sin saber su paradero.

-Podriamos decir lo mismo, donde teneis escondido a sasuke?- grito el otro rubio desde el suelo sobándose los chichones.

-Hemos preguntado primero-hablo Temari.

-Nosotros no sabemos donde esta sakura, ni siquiera sabíamos que vosotras estabais por aquí.- le contesto el de coleta alta, con sus manos en los bolsillos y una postura indiferente.

-Y entonces donde esta?

-Donde esta sasuke!-volvio a gritar naruto.

-Callaos!-la voz de la pelinegra les sorprendió a todos.- Nuestros amigos han desaparecido y nosotros aquí discutiendo, si dicen que ellos no tienen a sakura y nosotras no tenemos a sasuke, entonces es que alguien los a secuestrado.-Miro a todos, estos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, pero entendiendo a donde quería llegar Hinata, cambiaron.

-Hinata-chan tiene razón- se calmo el rubio, la nombrada al ver que se había dirijido a ella un leve sonrojo marco sus mejillas.

-Y que hacemos?-pregunto Ino.

-Aunque me cueste decirlo…-comento Shikamaru-…tendremos que unirnos y buscarlos juntos…

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo-le interrumpió la de coletas-no pienso formar equipo con unos renegados.

-Pues es la única forma de encontrarlos antes.-

-Puf.

-x-x-x-

Choques de metales se oían en el bosque. Un pelinegro empuñando su katana hacia frente a un enorme hombre. Este era gigate, de unos 6 o 7 metros, tenia vendas que le cubrían los ojos y parte de su cuerpo, cicatrices adornaban parte de su brazo derecho, su vestimenta solo consistía en unos pantalones desgastados marrones. Su arma era una gran hacha de piedra.

Desde que se habían encontrado la situación había cambiado. Cuando empezaron a pelear sasuke tenia las de ganar, pero el hombre salió huyendo hasta el bosque mas espeso de los alrededores. Hay un tremendo giro torno la batalla, haciendo que tomara ventaja el enmascarado.

-Maldicion!-exclamo, cuando casi uno de sus hachazos le corta la cabeza. Harto, invoco a Mandra, su encantadora serpiente.

Gracias a ella le cortaron el brazo izquierdo al gigante, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que sus ataques ya no fueran tan certeros como antes.

El akatsuki vigilaba todo desde la rama de un árbol.

-Madara- le llamo un joven.

-Por fin llegas…-giro-… te estaba esperando.

-He hecho lo que me has pedido, la he traído.- se aparto un poco, dejando a la vista a la pelirosa envuelta en la manta y atada de pies y manos.

-Bien.

-No entiendo que tienen ellos que ver en nuestros planes.

-Pronto lo sabras…

**Tomatazos, espinacazos, almendrazos, coments?? pliss dejen sus opiniiones!!**


	12. El secreto se Sasuke

**NYaaaa!!! Gracias por todos sus coments, de verdad me animan mucho a seguir con la historia, bueno ante que nada querria aclarar una duda de _silvermist23_: Eso de que naruto dijera, la vieja nos va a matar o algo asi, es uno de los misterios que tiene este fic^^ espero y que lo entiendas, pronto sabras por que lo digo.**

**Y sin mas que decir, aqui os dejo el nuevo capi, no me a salido tan romantico como esperaba, pero que le iba a acer sabiendo como es el caracter de sasuke-kun ¬¬ jaja**

Capitulo 12:

-Esta bien.-le contesto la de moñitos.-si con eso encontramos a sakura, me da igual cooperar con vosotros, que hacemos?

-Primero buscar pistas, nos separaremos en parejas, que las hare yo, y nos reuniremos a una hora especifica.-Todos asintieron con la cabeza.-Bien, pareja numero 1, Naruto e Hinata, empezareis a buscar por el norte, ya que hinata tiene el byakugan podrán encontrar pistas mas fácilmente y si alguien les atacan y necesitan ayuda, Naruto puede utilizar la multiplicación de cuerpo y buscarnos.

-Ok!-salto entusiasmado el rubio, mientras que la otra tenia la cara roja como un tomate.-Hinata-chan, te encuentras bien?

-Mmm, si.

-Segunda pareja, Neji y Tenten, como Neji también tiene el byakugan y ya que antes eran compañeros de equipo, no creo que haya ningún problema. Avanzareis por el sur.-Mientras les explica todo esto, con un palo iba dibujando las posibles posiciones de sus compañeros.

-No hay problema.-exclamo Tenten cogiendo un enorme rojo, apoyándoselo en el hombro.

-Tercera pareja.-dijo mirando a Kiba.-Tu e Ino. Con vuestro olfato captareis mejor sus olores e Ino como se puede transferir en la mente del otro, perfecto. Iréis por el este.

-Protesto.-grito la rubia de coleta.

-No puedes cambiar de pareja.-le pillo Shikamaru.

-Pero porque yo y encima con el chico perro.- le lanzo una mirada acusadora a Kiba y a su perro.- Y porque te tendría que hacer caso?

-Ino- le llamo Tenten.-Tu mejor que nadie sabes que shikamaru es el mejor, digo, era el mejor estratega de Konoha y si nos pone asi es por algo y nos conviene.

-Si claro, tu no te quejas, como vas con tu amado Ne…

-Ino!

-Vale, vale, si no hay mas remedio, pero te aviso,-dijo refiriéndose a Kiba.-como me llenéis de pelos o tu perro se me mee encima, os pateo el trasero.

-Tranquila, Akamaru es mucho mas limpia de lo que tu seras nunca.-vacilo Kiba.

-Seras…!

-Y la ultima pareja seremos Temari y yo, ya que soy un domador de sombras y ella del viento no tendremos problemas en el rastreo.-La de coletas asintió con mala cara.-Bien, nos reuniremos todos de aquí a 3 horas, si tenéis algún problemas enviados vuestros animales mensajeros. Ya podemos partir.

Todos con sus respectivas parejas se dirigieron hacia el punto que les había dicho el domador de sombras.

x-x-x

-Uhh- se iba despertando la pelirosa. Cuando ya estaba mas despejado se fijo en donde estaba. Lo primero que vio fueron multitudes de arboles y en uno de ellos el mismo chico que se había encontrado en el bar. El bar… Y entonces en un flash se le vino todo, en chico de la mesa, aquellos ojos rojos y ahora, de repente, se despierta en medio del bosque. No se había percatado de la figura que tapaba el chico hasta que este se giro.-Akatsuki-susurro.

Un gran golpe hizo que apartara la vista de el, una nube de polvo le apartaba de donde ahora estaba el pelinegro montado en su gran serpiente y aun hombre enorme muerto en el suelo.

Cuando por fin pudo verlo no le dio tiempo a llamarle, una mano le tapo la boca. Aplausos salían del de la capa.

-Enhorabuena, has vencido al experimento mas fuerte que había hecho. Esto me ha hecho resolver mis dudas y he llegado a la conclusión de que si eres un Uchiha.

-Si que has tardado en darte cuenta.-mascullo Sasuke

-Bueno, puedo decir que tienes una fuerza envidiable y te quiero hacer una propuesta, pero qntes de que digas nada piensa lo que vas a decir o hacer o puede que esta chica,-dijo, señalando a la pelirosa que estaba forcejeando con Itachi.-puede acabar mal.

-Cobarde!- le grito, la sangre se le empezaba a acumular en la cabeza, tenia el mangekyo sharingan activado, las aspas empezaban a girar rápidamente.-Sueltala!

-No estas en posición de exigir nada.-Vio como Itachi le apuntaba con un kunai al cuello y temeroso de que le fuera a pasar algo desactivo sus ojos rojos.

Aun no se podía creer lo que esa pelirosa le preocupaba, no lo entendia, hace unas horas la quería matar y ahora la quiere proteger. No lo entendía.

-Bien, bueno, este chico se llama Itachi y trabajareis juntos, quiero que te infiltres y consigas los rollos secretos y también los papeles de cómo están distribuidos los ambus alrededor del clan.

-Para que quieres todo eso?- no le hacia falta la respuesta, ya se la sabia.

-Bueno, como eres tu te la dire, pero te aviso, no intentes avisar a nadie, o ya sabes lo que pasara. Mañana por la noche, el clan Uchiha será eliminado.

La sangre le empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo, apretaba tan fuerte sus puños que gotas del liquido rojo se le escurrían por los dedos.

-Asi que de momento os alojareis en nuestra guarida, mañana empezareis.-se dirijio a Itachi y le susurro algo.-Bien, yo tengo cosas que hacer, te lo dejo todo a ti.

-Sígueme.-le hablo a Sasuke, y aun atada de manos, la pelirosa les seguía.

La mansión era grande pero vieja, le faltaba cacho de pared, pero seguramente en su tiempo habría sido de las casas mas bonitas.

Entraron dentro, telarañas por todas partes, no había muebles, solo los justos, sillas, mesas, el lavabo. Les condujeron hacia las habitaciones que solo consistían en una cama grande un armario y un escritoria.

-Perdona- le llamo la pelirosa.-Aquí solo hay una cama.

-Y que mas te da? La compartís, que seguramente lo habréis hecho muchas veces.-Y diciendo eso ultimo les dejo dentro.

-Genial.-dijo sarcástico el morocho, camino hacia la cama y se despojo de su katana, que la coloco aun lado de la cama.-Que haces hay parada?- pregunto cuando la chica no se movia ni un centrimetro.

-Oh si.-Intento que el sonrojo que tenia no se le notara. Intentaba sacarse las sogas que tenían inmovilizadas sus manos.

-Ven- cojio su espada y las cuerdas dejaron libres sus manos.-Estas herida-dijo,cuando una mancha de sangre aparecía en su vientre.

-Asi? Donde?

-Aquí.-toco con el dedo el lugar del sangrado, haciéndole sacar un gemido de dolor a la pelirosa.

-Ay!- genial, después de todo lo que había pasado, sus reservas de chacra estaba a punto de agotarse, se podría curar, si, pero si lo hacia seguramente tendría que estar en cama dos días y las circunstancias no se lo permitían. Asi que se lo tendría que hacer por el otro método. Saco unas vendas de su estuche y un poco alejada de Sasuke se levanto un poco la camiseta. No se había percatado de que estaba sangrando si no se lo habría dicho Sasuke, y no le hacia ningún daño, pero ahora, no se lo podía ni rozar, no recordaba habérsela hecho en ningún sitio.-Uih!

-Chs- se levanto y camino hacia donde estaba la chica.- Levántate mas la camisa.

-Que?- al ver que no lo hacia, se la levanto hasta debajo de los pechos, dejando su vientre plano, le quito las vendas de las manos y empezó a enroscárselas por su vientre.-Cuidado!

-Si te quedaras quieta no te quejarías.-le hizo el nudo y le bajo delicadamente la camisa, intentando no rozarle con el vendado.

-Gracias.

-Solo haces que causarme problemas, molestia-

-Como?! Que me has dicho?-dijo levantándose de golpe, haciendo que la herida se abriera.-Ay!

-Hmp! Molestia.

-Engreido.-le contesto retorciéndose de dolor.

-Como tu digas, me voy a dormir.- se fue otra vez a la cama y se quito la camisa hacieno que la pelirosa se sonrojase.

-O-Ok…Y-yo me quedare un ra-rato despierta.

Ya era de madrugada, la ojijade estaba durmiendo en el escritorio que daba en la ventana, mientras que el pelinegro estaba despierto. No había cerrado los ojos ni un momento, desde que se había acostado había estado esperando a que la pelirosa lo siguiera, pero al ver que no lo hacia se la quedo observando. Veia como se quedaba viendo la ventana hasta que las primeras estrellas aparecían por el oscuro cielo, como después iba entrecruzando los brazos y apoyaba la cabeza entre ellos y después, como iba cerrando lentamente sus ojos hasta formar una línea. Oia su respiración y veía como se movía incomoda.

Se levanto y fue donde estaba. Se la quedo mirando, tenia la boca medio abierta, incitándolo a que probara esos labios rosáceos, un mechon de pelo le tapaba uno de sus ojos, llegando hasta su nariz. Sin pensarlo, le coloco el mechon detrás de la oreja y después, al reaccionar se maldijo interiormente al ver lo que una vez mas le hacia hacer la pelirosa.

La cojio en brazos y la coloco suavemente, como una muñeca de porcelano, sobre el duro colchón, la tapo con una sabana y se recostó al lado de ella. De esto nadie se enteraría, solo el, las estrellas y la luna. Ese era, su secreto.

**Os gusto? Merezco coments, si, no? jaja pronto el proximo capi, bueno, depende de cuantos reviews me dejeis^^**

**Byee!**


	13. Kishame Hoshigaki

**Hola a todos/as, bueno aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo, siento la tardanza pero esque tenia muchos examenes u_u**

**Os dejo con el capi de hoy que esta Narrado por sakura ^^ Bueno de momento puede que no haiga mucho sasusaku pero se ira dando U_U el amor no se puede forzar **

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**

Capitulo 13:

Los rayos del sol ya traspasaban por la vieja ventana de nuestro cuarto, yo ya estaba despierta, con hambre y además, sola. Había sentido como Sasuke se había levantado y dejado la habitación unos pocos minutos. Adonde a podido ir? Las tripas otra vez me sonaban, asi que no me quedaba otra.

Me levante y me arregle como pude, me lave la cara y salí rumbo en busca de una cocina. Solo hacia que atravesar pasillas y encontrarme mas habitaciones vacías hasta que por fin encontré las escaleras que daban al primer piso, hay seguro que debe de estar mi comida. Baje las escaleras toda decidida hasta que me di cuenta de que una de estas se balanceaba un poco y me vi rodando escaleras abajo.

-Auch!.-Menos mal, he caído de culo. Espera, no sabia que el suelo sea tan blandito. Espera! No sabia que tuviera pantalones! Y mucho menos… unos ojos rojos!- L..lo siento.-intente ponerme de pie, pero la herido que ayer casi cicatrizo se volvió abrir, haciendo que me cayera otra vez.

-Chs- escuche del pelinegro, se escabullo por debajo de mis piernas y se puso de pie. Caray! Era mas alto que yo! Se limpio un poco y después me tendió la mano, yo se la cogi con un poco de vergüenza y conseguí mantenerme de pie. En cuanto ya estaba erguida la victima de mi accidente salió caminando.

-Espera!- se paro pero no se giro. Tenia la cara ardiendo, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a estallar-etto… donde esta la cocina?-levanto el brazo izquierdo y señalo una puerta grisácea.- Mmm, jjeje gracias… por todo.-lo ultimo lo dije en susurro, pero cuando volvi a mirar el chico había desaparecido. No sé, pero… tiene un gran parecido con Sasuke.

Bueno, apartando lo del pequeño problema con las escaleras y lo demás, me encamine emocionada hacia la gran puerta que me separaba a mi de la habitación llena de comida, o eso me imaginaba. Cuando por fin toque la perilla y empuje la puerta para ver que había dentro, me lleve una gran desilusión. No había cocina! Bueno solo que daba de lo que fue una cocina, ya que se pueden ver las paredes pintadas de un muy alegre color amarillo, algunos taburetes por el suelo y una parte de la encimera, lo demás eran plantas y un gran cielo azul.

-Jooo-Otra vez las tripas, que iba a comer? Y si salía un momento al pueblo y compraba algo? No, aun se pensarían que he huido y le harian algo a Sasuke. Sasuke. Aun me acuerdo de la extraña sensación de esta mañana al despertarme, la mejilla me palpitaba. Estaba muy contenta ya que había dormido junto al chico de mis sueños, pero se me borro al no sentirlo junto a mi. Estaba despierta cuando e fue, si, pero no fui capaz de preguntarle a donde iba por que no quería ser mas una molestia.-Que tonta soy.

-Quien es tonta?-una voz salió de detrás de una de las paredes que daban al exterior, con paso sigiloso me acerque a ellas, estaba apunto de asomar la cabeza cuando de repente el intruso que estaba al otro lado asomo la suya.-Hola.-me saludo con unos enormes dientes de tiburón, su piel era azul y sus ojos… eran dos pequeñas cuencas amarillentas con un pequeño y diminuto puntito en el medio, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que en el cuello, tenia branquias! Era un pez!

Me asuste cuando me imagine que con sus enormes dientes me zambulliría y después me masticaba, bebiendo mi sangre y tragándose mis huesos. Trague en seco. Salió por completo de detrás de la pared y se coloco enfrente de mi, tenia una sonrisa juguetona y eso izo que mis ansias de gritar y salir corriendo subieran.

-Me llamo Kishame.-Me extendió la mano, menos mal, no eran ancas ni tenia escamas, pero aun asi me repudiaba la idea de tocar a un pez, bueno, medio pez. Pareció haber entendido como me sentía, ya que enseguida bajo la mano.-Eres la chica que Itachi trajo ayer? Donde esta tu compañero? He oído que casi le da una paliza a Tobi.-No paraba de hacer preguntas y hablar, creo que no es peligroso. Respire profundo e intente sacar una sonrisa.

-Me llamo Sakura, si, soy la chica que trajeron ayer, no se donde esta Sasuke.-le respondí lo mas natural.

x-x-x

-Hinata-chan has encontrado algo?- pregunto una vez mas el rubio, recibiendo la misma respuesta, no.-Puf, llevamos horas caminando y ni una señal ni nada.

-Paciencia Naruto-kun, los encontraremos.-Intento calmarlo la ojiperla. Se sentaron al borde de un rio a tomar un poco de agua.-Pronto tendremos que volver, a lo mejor los demás si que han encontrado algo- exclamo esperanzada.

-Ojala, no espero la hora de encontrarme con el teme y pegarle una buena paliza por dejarse capturar.

El silencio reino, la noche era oscura y fría, los pajaros se habían ido a dormir y los grillos habían aprovechado para salir y cantar.

-Hinata-chan

-Si?

-Como están todos? Quiero decir, la vieja, Konohamaru, el ermitaño pervertido y los demás.

-Pues, están muy bien, Tsunade-sama sigue durmiéndose en medio del papeleo un con su copita de sake, KOnohamaru y su equipo han cambiado mucho, ahora cumplen misiones y no hacen tantas travesuras, pero alguna que otra broma las hacen y bueno…Jiraya…-la chica miro la luna, estaba en todo su esplendor, después miro su reflejo en el agua y se perdió en ella.

-Que pasa con el viejo?- pregunto preocupado, ya que había callado de golpe y ponía una cara que para nada le gustaba.

-Veras, JIraya-sama poco después de que tu te fueras, dijo que aun tenia que recoger información, asi que desde ese dia no se ha vuelto a saber nada mas de el.

-Mmm, ya veo.- se quedo un rato pensativo y después se dedico a mirar a la pelinegra.-Y tu Hinata-chan, como has estado? Veo que te has vuelto mas fuerte, y tu clan? Ya se han solucionado las cosas?

-Jeje, haces muchas preguntas, haber, pues, si, he estado muy bien y bueno si ahora soy mas fuerte se lo debo a mi padre y en parte a Sakura-chan, porque si no hubiera sido por ella no estaría aquí, emm bueno, algunas cosas no cambian, mi clan, mi padre, aun dice que no soy lo suficientemente digna para poder llevarlo y desde que se fue Neji, mas responsabilidades han caído sobre mi.- La mirada de Hinata cada vez se entristecía mas, tan solo de recordar como fue su entrenamiento con su padre, pero después recordó como la pelirosa le había estado apoyando, siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba y siempre le protegía y como le había ayudado a superar lo del rubio, pero eso no se lo iba a contar.

-No te preocupes HInata, seguro que todo se solucionara y seras una gran líder- le animo con una gran sonrisa.-Lastima que no te pueda ver serlo.- Esto lo dijo tan bajito que la chica no llego a oírlo.

-Perdon, que has dicho?

-Creo que deberíamos volver.-dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándola.-Haber si saben algo del teme y de sakura-chan.

-Si.

x-x-x

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba hay, hablando con el chico pez, pero había averiguado muchas cosas, tenia la misma edad que yo! Ademas de que también pertenecía a los 7 espadachines de la niebla y que una vez fue compañero de Zabuza, claro, no le había contado que fui yo y mi equipo el que lo mato. Tambien me había contado pequeñas partes de su pasado, aunque no muchas, y también los que eran los miembros de akatsuki. Como no, donde también estaba la maldita serpiente por la que sasuke se fue. Pensando en el, donde esta? Y si ya ha llegado y no estoy? Y si se piensa que me han cojido y acabado con migo aprovechando su ausencia e impulsado por la rabia acabe con todos? Vale, la ultima teoría no es muy convincente, pero aun asi tenia que volver a la habitación, quería verlo y comprobar que estaba bien.

-Kishame-san me ha encantado hablan con usted pero tendría que volver a mi cuarto.

-Claro, hasta luego.- Y con una sonrisa nos despedimos.

Ya fuera volví a encontrarme en la situación de antes. No sabia donde quedaba mi habitación! Me dirigí a las escaleras y teniendo cuidado de no caerme en la misma de antes, las subí hasta el piso de arriba, encontrándome con un montón de pasillos.

-Otra vez no!-solloce, camine hasta el final de uno de esos pero cuando iba a doblar la esquina me choque contra algo cayendo otra vez al suelo.- Pero que pasa con esta casa!- me queje, pero tan pronto que vi el suelo ahora veía unos pantalones azules, subi un poco mas la vista y ahora examinaba una haori blanca, genial, levante la vista por completo y…voila, hay estaba el sujeto por el que había esta pensando todo el día.- Sasuke!

Estaba supero contenta, estaba sin un rasguño ni nada, pero, la cara que llevaba no era para nada buena. Me cojio por el brazo y me llevo hasta la habitación, pero si estaba al lado! Yo y mi sentido de la orientación! Me empujo dentro y cerro la puerta de un portazo. Vale, no tenia buen humor.

-Donde estabas?- me pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos. Caray, lo que hacían en mi, tan pronto como estaba calmada ahora estaba con los pelos de punta por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Y…yo es…estaba…

-No te dije que no salieras de la habitación?- exclamo ya explotando. Se iba acercando a mi peligrosamente, la verdad es que si no fuera por el humor que tiene me hubiera quedado quieta y esperar a lo que fuera, pero, a cada paso que daba cada paso que daba yo hacia atrás. Rezaba porque la habitación sea lo suficientemente ancha para salir huyendo por cualquier lugar sin que me atrape enseguida.

-Maldición!- susurre al verme acorralada en la pared. Prácticamente ya estaba sobre mi, pero paro unos cuantos pasos, no muchos, pero bastantes para que no sintiera mi latido. Me calme un poco y ya decidida me anime a contestarle.-Fui a la cocina a por algo de comer, no hubieras querido que me muriera de hambre?- Ahora era yo la que estaba andando hacia el, acortando la distancia que nos separaba.

-Que cocina? Hasta donde yo se, aquí de cocina no queda nada.

-…-Se cruzo de brazos y puso su sonrisa torcida, se esta divirtiendo. Pues que sepa que yo no me divierto!- Y haber, tu donde estabas?.-Me cruce yo también de brazos, borro su sonrisa y se acosto en su parte de la cama.

-No te incumbe.-Saco una manzana. Espera, manzana! De donde la ha sacado? Me tire al otro lado y observe como se la comia.

-Toma- me lanzo otra manzana y como una niña pequeña que acaba de recibir su primer caramelo me la comía como si fuera el fin del mundo.- Por cierto, hoy he conocido a otro miembro de akatsuke, se llama Kishame, y sabes que? Tiene nuestra misma…

-Que!

**Os ha gustado? Me merezco rewiews? Si? No?**

**Jje puede que tengais muchas preguntas pero tranquilos, a lo largo de la historia se iran desvelando las respuestas o si no preguntármelas, puede que os pueda ayudar xDD**

**Que le pasara a sasuke para que se ponga asi?**

**Consegire aprobar el examen de lengua?**

**Que habra hecho sasuke en toda la mañana?**

**Si quereis descubrirlo esperar al capitulo 14!**

**Hay todas las respuestas U_U creo xDD**


	14. Funeraria

_**Los siento! se que me tarde como una eternidad, pero es que no sabia como continuarlo, pero gracias a dios me vino la inspiracion, y e de decir que pronto vendra el lemmon!**_

_**juas juas juas, es el primero que escribire, asi que no sean malos con migo u_u**_

_**Ahoras si, espero que les guste el capi, ya que me costo mucho hacerlo xDD**_

Capitulo 14:

-Que!-

-Pero que te pasa?- preguntó.

-Te hizo algo?

-No! No me ha hecho nada, tranquilo, pero que pasa?

-Nada.- salí nuevamente del cuarto, sin saber a donde, el simple hecho de que esa asquerosa cara de pez estuviera con sakura me ponía los pelos de punta, y no porque estuviera con ella, es por si le hubiera hecho algo, y mas con la que había pasado minutos anteriores.

::::FLASH BACK::::

Madara me había citado en el descampado que había detrás de la mansión, la verdad esperaba que estuviera igual de destruido como el edificio, pero me sorprendió que estuviera tan bien cuidado. Las rosas estaban podadas, con sus flores ya florecidas, las malas hierbas estaban cortadas y puestas en fila al lado del pozo. Mesas y sillas estaban colocadas como en un restaurante, con sus manteles y todo, pero lo que mas me sorprendió era que todo eso era una farsa. La gente desde el exterior veía una casa bonita y bien cuidada, pero no veía la otra parta, la destruida y maloliente.

Me acerque hacia el pozo, baje el cubo para después subirlo con un poco de agua. Me lo lleve a la boca y lo escupí, estaba asqueroso.

-Jaja-una risilla salió desde el fondo de este, asome un poco la cabeza para después retirarla antes de que una enorme espada me rozara la mejilla.

Del pozo salió un chico, en vez de parecer eso, parecía un pez en forma de humano. Cara azul, ojos de pez y las branquias al lado de su cuello. Limpie la sangre que caia por mi mejilla y contemple su espada, era larga, pero lo extraño es que estaba cubierta por una venda que la cubría toda, solo estaba a la vista la punta, que es lo que me había hecho este rasguño.

-Eres otro akatsuki?- pregunte sin despegar la mirada de el.

-Me llamo Kisame y voy a ser tu contrincante ahora mismo.

x-x-x

-Habéis encontrado algo?- pregunto impaciente el chico rubio en cuanto todos se reunieron.

-Ni una pista- respondió Ino desanimada.

-Venga, no se han podido ir asi sin mas, alguna pista han debido de dejar, huellas, olores, algo!

-Pero es que no hay nada, shikamaru, nada!- se irrito Tenten.

-Tranquilizaos, ahora descansaremos, mañana temprano volveremos a salir.- Decía Neji.

x-x-x

El maldito pez andante me estaba sacando la lengua! Sera… Oh! Veo que tienes ganas de pelear. Comence a desenfundar mi katana al ver que el sacaba otra vez su espada. Desde hace unos minutos que he notado como Madara nos estaba observando.

Una risilla hizo que despegara la vista del bosque y la concentrara en mi oponente, que ahora mismo, tenia cara de pez muerto.

-Te distraes con facilidad, Uchiha.-Se acerco rápidamente, arrastrando su arma por el suelo, levantando una nube de humo.

-Alto!- grito el de la mascara saltando desde la rama en la que estaba.

-Madara.-le advirtió el cara de pez.

-Ahora no, Kisame.

-Chs!

Recogio su espada y se fue dentro de la casa.

-Sasuke-me llamo, me acerque a el y espere a que comenzase. -Sigeme.

Me llevo a la parte trasera de la casa, a la que estaba destruida, nos metimos por dentro de los escombros, el no hablaba asi que no tenia motivo para hacerlo yo. Llegamos hasta lo que parecía ser el comedor, ya que aun se conservaba parte de la chimenea y la mesa y las sillas estaban tiradas en un rincón.

-No has notado nada raro en esta casa?- mientras me decía esto se dirijia hacia un rincón. La verdad es que desde fuera parece normal, pero por dentro… tiene algo…-esta casa era una funeraria.

Abri mis ojos desmesuradamente. Una funeraria!. Eso explica los cuadros que habían en los pasillos, ataúdes y gente muerta.

-Antiguamente, esta casa era para llamar a los muertos. En esta misma sala se les convocaba. La persona que los llamaba desde el otro mundo era poseído durante unos minutos para que el espíritu pudiera hablar con sus familiares. Pero sucedió algo…-aparto las mesas y las sillas y toco la pared, poco después se abrió, dejando ver un largo pasillo oscuro.-… uno de los fantasmas, logro escapar…- se adentro dentro perdiéndose en la oscuridad, siguiéndole yo de cerca.-… destruyo todo a su paso. Era un poderoso biju…

-Un biju?- lo interrumpi

-El biju de 15 colas, el Aguila.- llegamos a una gran sala iluminada por antorchas en circulo, colgadas en las malolientes paredes. En el centro había un pedestal en el que se encontraba una barrera, manteniendo encerrado un gran pergamino. Este era blanco, excepto los bordes, que eran una mezcla de gris y negro, manchas marrones cubrían todo el papel.-Destruyo la casa y todos los que la habitaban. El mejor exorcista de aquellos tiempo logro encerrarlo en este rollo.

-El biju de 15 colas…- susurré para mi, contemplando el manchado pergamino que flotaba dentro de la barrera, desprendiendo rayos amarillos.-Por que nunca se ha hablado de el?

-Todos los bijus fueron creados a partir de él, es el monstruo supremo, rey de todos lo bijus. Los que eran los lideres de las naciones hicieron un tratado, nunca se hablaría de ese biju, ya que podría ocasionar guerras con el fin de poseerlo. En ese entonces, los bijus que tu conoces no existían.

Permanecía en silencio, escuchando con mucha atención aquel relato.

-El ayudante del exorcista desato el sello que lo mantenía preso, pero no lo hizo bien, por eso partes de su cola salieron y se desperdigaron en cada nación, naciendo asi los bijus, aquí, en Konoha, esta el kyubi el zorro de 9 colas…

-Por que me cuentas todo esto a mi?- pregunte cortante cuando ya se estaba refiriendo a Naruto, y de verdad me intrigaba por que me contaba todo esto.

-Por que quiero liberarlo otra vez, y tu…- dijo acercándose a mi- eres la llave para hacerlo.

::::::FIN FLASH BACK::::::

Despues de eso salí de ahí y fui a buscar a sakura al cuarto.

-Chs.- recorri los estrechos pasillos y baje a la parte baja. Queria respirar aire fresco. Sali al jardín y me sente debajo de un árbol cuando una de las ramas cayo cerca de mi, poniendo mis sentidos en alerta. Rapidamente subi la cabeza para encontrarme con la persona que menos quería ver.- Tu!

-Hola.-dijo secamente bajando del árbol.

En un momento todas las escenas de cuando masacro a todo el clan se me vinieron a la cabeza e inundado por la rabio active mi sharingan.

-Esos ojos…- dijo sorprendido.-… eres un Uchiha!

Anteriormente, cuando estaban en el bosque, después de pelear con aquel gigante y encontrármelo por primera vez, la sangre me había ardido hasta tal punto que me escocia todo el cuerpo, pero al estar tan nerviosa al saber que tenían a sakura de rehén se me olvido todo lo que había hecho el estúpido de mi hermano. Ahora no se escapara.

Antes de que pudiera pensar con mas claridad le aseste un puñetazo que el no se veía venir, asi que le di de lleno en su mejilla, mandándolo a volar unos metros.

-Pero que haces? Estupido!- pregunto furioso al limpiarse el hilillo de sangre que le caia de la boca.

-No dejare que lo hagas, bastardo

_**Estoy falta de inspiracion, toda la que tenia la escribi en este capi asi que por favor, aporten ideas, plisss! yo las acepto encantada**_

_**asi podremos formar un gran capi xDD**_

_**jaja estoy recaudando impuestos xDD**_

_**jaja dejen sus ideas!**_


End file.
